Bloodlust
by ForeverYoung7
Summary: The 28th Hunger Games is said to be one of the bloodiest games in history. Who will be the victor of this ruthless battle? *CLOSED*
1. Form :

***PLEASE READ* I will know if you did not. Be creative, or else I will not accept your tribute. Mary Sues/Gary Stus are unwelcome. You may submit two tributes, but the second MUST be a bloodbath (PS - this is subject to change). And just for your information, a list of adjectives is NOT a personality. Be creative: I BEG of you. Also, be realistic. Not every character is going to be "beautiful and wonderfully talented with weapons!" If you read all of this: put "Panem" at the top of your review. Thanks :) And remember: I am well within my rights to not accept your tribute!**

Name:

District (subject to change):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family/Friends:

Reaped/Volunteered? If reaped, give reaction. If volunteered give reason:

Strengths (no more than 5):

Weaknesses (no less than 3 unless a career):

Alliances?:

Romance?:

Career?:

District Token:

Interview angle:

Weapon of Choice:

Strategy is arena:

How he/she dies (if he/she dies):


	2. Tribute List 1

**Hello! I've gotten some really great tributes submitted, I am very happy with the outcome thus far! :) Here's a list of character who have been accepted, and as you can see, there is plenty of space left to fill. **

***Please submit some bloodbaths, as well, I don't want to have to kill off some great tributes in the bloodbath, just because no one entered any bloodbath characters! **

**Oh, and by the way, I feel like in most SYOT stories, the Reapings kind of drag on forever... and ever... and ever... so, I plan on smushing all the reapings into one or two chapters, so we can get to the Games faster! I hope that's okay with everyone! **

District 1

Male - Jellen Rite

Female - Silver Shinefield

Districts 2

Male - Falco

Female - Chandra Wilson *BB*

District 3

Male - Nayro Caller

Female -

District 4

Male - Allack Oright

Female -

District 5

Male -

Female -

District 6

Male -

Female - Gwenne Willowdrop

District 7

Male -

Female - Avalon Reed

District 8

Male -

Female - Kally White

District 9

Male -

Female - Polo Green

District 10

Male - Michael Arch

Female - Thorn Dahles

District 11

Male -

Female - Sonya Freeder

District 12

Male -

Female -

***Let me know if I made a mistake, or forgot to add your tribute after I responded to your submission!**

**And to RhiannaNekozawa: I tentatively placed Polo in 9, for the time being. Please let me know if you want me to change that!**


	3. Tribute List 2

**Hello, my lovlies. You all have submitted such wonderful tributes, I am so pleased with the outcome! :) **

**There are SIX spots left, at least THREE of these MUST be bloodbath (No exceptions!)! (I'd prefer if there were some more female bloodbath victims!)**

**Available positions: **

**D5 Female**

**D7 Male**

**D8 Male**

**D9 BOTH**

**D12 Female**

***There will be NO sponsor system in this story. I feel sponsor systems can get confusing and, really, it's just a way for the author to get more reviews. So, NO sponsoring!**

District 1

Male - Jellen Rite

Female - Silver Shinefield

Districts 2

Male - Falco

Female - Chandra Wilson *BB*

District 3

Male - Nayro Caller

Female - Margo Doghunt

District 4

Male - Allack Oright

Female - Thistle Clay

District 5

Male - Andy Devilsons *BB*

Female -

District 6

Male - Luke Rowling

Female - Gwenne Willowdrop

District 7

Male -

Female - Avalon Reed

District 8

Male -

Female - Kally White

District 9

Male -

Female -

District 10

Male - Michael Arch

Female - Thorn Dahles

District 11

Male - Grest Folley *BB*

Female - Polo Green

District 12

Male - Edic Monroe *BB*

Female -

***Let me know if I made a mistake, or forgot to add your tribute after I responded to your submission!**


	4. FINAL tribute list!

**Here is the FINAL tribute list! Thanks to everyone who submitted, this will be really fun to write! Reapings Part One will be up later today! :)**

**If I didn't get around to responding to your submission, i'm sorry! I was really excited to get the final list out! **

District 1

Male - Jellen Rite

Female - Silver Shinefield

Districts 2

Male - Falco

Female - Chandra Wilson *BB*

District 3

Male - Nayro Caller

Female - Margo Doghunt

District 4

Male - Allack Oright

Female - Thistle Clay

District 5

Male - Andy Devilsons *BB*

Female - Rena Fama *BB*

District 6

Male - Luke Rowling

Female - Gwenne Willowdrop

District 7

Male - Remando Tirone

Female - Avalon Reed

District 8

Male - Derrick Moore *BB*

Female - Kally White

District 9

Male - Slick

Female - Palma Green

District 10

Male - Michael Arch

Female - Thorn Dahles

District 11

Male - Grest Folley *BB*

Female - Polo Green

District 12

Male - Edic Monroe *BB*

Female - Cassie Downware *BB*

**May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! ;)**


	5. Reaping: Through the Eyes of the Rich

**Reapings Part 1, I hope you enjoy!**

I sat at home on the lavish couch in my family room. It was my favorite time of year! Happy Hunger Games to all!

The Capitol Anthem droned, as the symbol of the Capitol flashed across the big screen TV.

President Vulcan began his speech, the most boring part of the games. Blah, Blah, Blah, rebellion. Blah, Blah, Blah, punished. Blah, Blah, Blah, Hunger Games established.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we shall recap the reapings of this years tributes!" The old president says, his voice showing excitement. Now this is where the fun starts!

The screen fades to black, and then images of my home, District One, fill the screen. I was at the reaping yesterday, but my name didn't get called. It's okay though, I'm only twelve, I still have six years!

The woman with gold skin and silver hair stands up on stage, and welcomes the crowd. When the crowd cheers back at her, she smiles with teeth so white they appear to be glowing. Her hand reaches into a vat full of names, and pulls out the lucky slip.

"And our lucky female tribute is…Tiara Ferns!" Before the crowd has time to react, a blonde girl shoots her hand in the air.

"I'll volunteer!" She calls out in a proud voice.

"Wonderful!" The escort beams as the girl makes her way up to the stage.

"I'm Silver Shinefield!" She says into the microphone upon entering the stage. "And I'm here to show, looks CAN kill!" She gives the camera and wink, and blows a kiss.

Everybody in District One knows Silver. She kisses all the boys AND all the girls, and she's the richest, most popular girl in the District. I want to be just like her one day.

After Silver's moment in the spotlight, the escort reaches into a different vat of name, and pulls out the boy's name.

"Mr. Lucas Dittmore!" It takes a moment, but someone calls out to volunteer.

The cameras show Jellen Rite, the victor's son! Everybody was wondering when he'd volunteer. I vaguely recognized the name of the boy he volunteered in place of as the little brother of Jellen's long time girlfriend… huh, maybe that's why he volunteered!

Jellen walks up to the stage, and wears a stony face as he says his name.

"Ah, son of a pervious victor, no? Well, good luck to both our District One tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The District Two reaping begin to play, the escort, again, has crazy colored hair and skin, and seems almost too perky.

"I hope you all are just as excited as I am to get this show on the road! Let's start with our men. . . shall we?" She reaches her hand into the sea of papers, and pull out a slip. "Falco? That's all it say?" The cameras pan to a bald boy who takes a swig of. . . something, then the boy makes his way to the stage. The boy seems really jittery, almost like he's on drugs, and when the escort congratulates him, he faints off the stage.

Peacekeepers pick the fallen boy up, and drag him back to the stage where he regains consciousness and hastily is pushed off to the side. What a weirdo!

"Well, let's see who this year's District Two female is, no?" The escort recovers quickly from the fainting incident.

"Delliana Jones?" The name barely leaves the escort's lips when a confident girl shouts out her volunteer. She practically sprints to the stage, and upon reaching the stage, grabs the microphone from the escorts hands.

"My name is Chandra Wilson, and I WILL win the Hunger Games this year!" She declares boldly, flipping her black hair behind her back.

"Well aren't we lucky to have such great tributes this year, District Two?" The crowd roars it's approval as the screen fades to District Three.

The crowd in this District is more solemn, they don't like the Hunger Games, and I don't understand how they could not. What's not to love?

The escort tries to make the crowd excited, but when it become apparent that it's not going to work, she reaches into the sea of names.

"Our male tribute this year is. . . Nayro Caller!" There is a harsh cry from a girl as the camera pans to a shocked boy who looks to be eighteen. The boy slowly makes his way to the stage, and the escort congratulates him. There is no applause from District Three.

The escort reaches into the names of females, and pull out a name. She paused, then reads out.

"Margo Doghunt!"

The camera pans to a tall, thin girl with black hair all in her face. The girls eyes go wide, the she slams them shut, takes a breath, and walks slowly up to the stage.

"Congratulations to our wonderful tributes this year!" The escort says. Then, the screen fades to black.

The TV turns to the wet area of District Four. District Four is excited for the Hunger Games, as they should be. The crowd is riled up, and cheering as the escort welcomes them.

"Let's see, Mr. Ron Gerald!" The escort reads the name on the slip of paper.

Again, there is a loud cry to volunteer. A tall boy makes his way confidently to the stage, giving menacing looks to the people he walks by.

"And may I know our brave tributes name?" The escort asked jubilantly, seemingly oblivious to his threatening demeanor.

"Allack Oright." He states gravely, he has a deadly look in his eyes, he's going to be one to watch out for.

The escort then pull out a female's name.

"Thistle Clay!" She calls out loudly. A blonde girl walks up to the stage, her eyes sparkling with tears. Suck it up! You should be rejoicing, not crying!

District Five is sad and mopey, they should appreciate the Hunger Games more! The escort tries to get the crowd pumped, like the District Three escort, but she fails as well. She rolls her eyes slightly as she reaches into the names.

"Andy Devilsons!" She calls out loudly. A tall boy with brown hair strides up to the stage with a smile on his face, and he even winks at a few girls as he walks up. There's the spirit!

"Congratulations, Andy!" The mentor says, happily, encouraged by his broad smile.

The escort sunk her hand into the female's names and pulled out the name of the next tribute.

"Rena Fama!" She announced to the crowd. Another small girl walked up to the stage, wearing a brave face, but it was obvious she was nervous.

"Well, we've got some great tributes this year, District Five!" The escort lied. They've got nothing on the District One tributes!

District Six is just as boring as Five, the people look like they're at a funeral or something. . . don't they understand how great the Hunger Games are?

The escort doesn't even try to get the crows excited, he knows that it won't happen. He instead goes straight to the reapings.

"Gwenne Willowdrop!" The male escort calls out happily, there are some gasps, as the camera pans to a frail looking young girl, probably 12 or 13, she looks terrified, and motions for her friends to stay put. The girl sadly walks up to the stage, and the escort congratulates her. She just looks down glumly, she is on the verge of tears. She should be honored! I would be if I were her. . .

"Luke Rowling!" The escort calls out happily. The camera show a young boy with a cold, hard face. He, like his district partner, is rather young.

He walks up to the stage, his face showing no emotion, and the escort congratulates him as well.

The TV shows the capitol symbol again, then fades to a commercial break. I wait anxiously for the next round of people I'm going to watch die.

**A/N: I wanted to do this in the perspective of a young, wealthy girl from District One because I wanted to show how the Hunger Games have the power to turn little innocent girls into vicious, gory, monsters who enjoy the idea of death.**

**Part 2 of reapings will be done from a different perspective, probably through the eyes of a older person from a poorer district, to show the contrast.**

**PS - If my little "narrator" for this chapter offended your tribute at all, sorry! She's just a little spoiled brat ;)**


	6. Reaping: Through the Eyes of the Poor

**After the Reapings, I'll start switching POVs around between characters. Every character (except maybe a few of the bloodbaths) will have a portion of a personal POV at least twice before they die, and I feel it goes without being said that the longer they stay alive, the more sections of POV they'll get. **

***Also, please let me know if you'd be opposed to having your character go insane, as in losing most all aspects of their personality and becoming bloodthirsty, gory, and basically a monster, at a point in the games. If you say that would be okay, this doesn't necessarily mean that your character WILL go crazy, it just means if while I'm writing and I think it would be cool if a certain character became crazy, than you wouldn't be upset if that character happened to be yours! **

****Enjoy! ****

I sighed as and lifted my head out of my hands as this year's recap of the reapings continued. I've been forced to watch the Hunger Games since I was 39, when they started. Now, I am 67, and the barbaric Games are still continuing. As the years go on, the Games get crueler and more bloody. I shudder at the thought of being forced to watch another young person kill or be killed. Yet, there is nothing I, a poor old man, can do to stop it.

The escort with the foofy hair plummets her hand into the barrel of names, and pull out the unlucky slip with the name of this year's District 7 female tribute.

"Avalon Reed!" She calls out in delight, like it's a good thing that another child has been forced to be killed in front of thousands upon thousands of people. The cameras show the girl, she looks about 15 or 16. She bites her bottom lip and gives a bitter smirk, her head must be in the same place mine is. She's far too young to die, like every other tribute.

She bravely makes her way to the stage, and the prissy lady pulls out the male's name.

"Remando Tirone!" Again, in a far too happy voice. And the cameras show a strapping lad, maybe about 17 or 18. The boy looks up towards the sky, then puts his head back down as he, too, bravely makes his way to the stage.

"Well, aren't we lucky to have such wonderful tributes!" There a'int nothing 'wonderful' or 'lucky' about sending these kids off to die.

District 7 fades away as District 8 fades in. District 8 is melancholy and solemn, as is to be expected.

The man from the Capitol gives a smile as he welcomes the group. Stop smiling, this is no time for that.

"Derrick Moore!" He calls to the waiting crowd. The cameras show a little boy, probably 12, crying as he walks up to the stage. I feel a lump forming in my throat, seeing that this kid will probably never see his family again.

The escort pats Derrick on the back, and then selects the name of the female who will be forced to fight to the death.

"Kally White!"

The cameras show a girl, maybe 16 years old. She stares off into the distance, probably towards her family, as she walks to the stage, almost like a zombie. Poor, poor girl. Sentenced to this horrible punishment.

My home, District 9, is next. I was at this reaping yesterday, and what a sad event it was. District 9 is an odd place, unlike other Districts, 'family' and 'home' are unfamiliar words to most of us. I, being one of the more compassionate people in the District, cried the whole reaping, while everyone else kept a straight face, and showed no emotion. "What's the point?" Some would say, "We'll just die anyway."

I had already seen this reaping, but it was still just as saddening.

The showy women called out the boy's name.

"Slick!" She said, with a tone of happiness and hopefulness. Now, Slick was one who had a chance of living. He's a fighter in this District. The camera shows him, and he even looks mighty intimidating, a blank, hard look in his eyes, and scars all over his body. He walks up to the stage, still portraying no emotion. If there were a winner in District 9, I'd say it was him.

"Palma Green!" Green. . . I know that name. . . Yes, I work with her father. I thought he had only one daughter, Starre, he's never mentioned a second daughter. The girl with mousy brown hair walks up to the stage. She passes by her sister, who simply waves and smiles. Palma looks close to tears at this point.

District 10 then appears. Now, we're getting into the poorer Districts, you can tell by how malnourished everyone in the crowd looks.

"Thorn Dahles!" cries the escort in a loud, eccentric voice. The cameras show a girl, maybe 15 or sixteen, with big, crazy blue eyes. She walks up to the stage, looking obviously stressed and worried. She doesn't even acknowledge the escort's congratulations.

"Gabriel Arch!" A moment after the name leaves his lips, there's a cry to volunteer.

A tall fellow with muscles makes his way to the stage. Volunteering is very rare in the poorer Districts. I wonder why this lad has done it.

"What's you're name, brave one?" The escort asks, smiling away.

"Michael Arch," the young man states, looking grim. Ah, volunteering in place of a brother. A noble thing to do, indeed.

"Didn't want your brother stealing all the fame, did you?" The escort laughs, the newest tribute just looks disgusted.

District 11 appears, looking even more unhealthy than 10. The escort, however, is still happy-go-lucky, like there isn't a care in the world.

"And our lucky male tribute is. . . Grest Folley!" Lucky ain't the proper word to use here, lady. The kid, can't be older than 12, almost starts hyperventilating, he's such a mess that Peacekeepers need to escort him to the stage. Poor kid, he doesn't deserve this.

"And, our daring female tribute is. . . Polo Green!" The cameras show, what must be a girl. It was hard to tell, seeing as a scarf covered most her face, except her piercing green eyes. She wore a big sunhat too. Wonder what was hidden under that scarf. . .

Before I'm given much time to wonder, District 12 appears, clearly the poorest and unhealthiest District. Some of the children are wearing no more than rags for clothing.

The escort, rather plump and dressed in lavish clothing, looks entirely out of place in the starving District.

"Edic Monroe!" She calls out to the crowd

A small boy with a lazy eye makes his way to the stage, his face stricken with hopelessness. Poor kid must have a visual impairment. The plump escort congratulates the young tribute and pulls out the name of the female who will be joining him.

"Cassie Downware!" The lady calls, as the camera pans to a older girl. At first, her face is overcome with shock and fear, but after a moment, she walks up to the stage, wearing a forced smile and waving to the people she passes. Well, at least she's trying to be brave.

The Capitol anthem plays, and a couple of newscasters begin talking about which tributes look the strongest and are the most likely to win, I hear them talking about the boys from four and, my very own, nine. I, however, don't listen much.

I'm too busy thinking about why we must watch out children die, why the capitol has treated us so cruelly. I think about my own son who died in the Third annual Games. About my wife, who died shortly after of heartache, and now here I am, alone, watching other people's worlds get torn apart, like mine was.

And there's nothing I can do.

**A/N - Well? What do you think? Do you like the contrast of the two reapings? I thought it was kind of a cool idea. **

**If you didn't understand what I did with District 9, I'd recommend you read TheSkyCries character submission, seeing as they goes into great detail about how they imagine District 9, and it might make more sense. You don't have to though, just a suggestion :) **

**Next chapter should be up relatively soon, maybe tomorrow of the day after! Or maybe even today, if you're lucky :)**


	7. Train Ride: Final Goodbye Memories

**A/N- *Sigh* Don't you hate it when you get a chapter almost all written, then your computer dies, and none of your hard work gets saved? :l Boo. Sorry this was a longer wait than the other chapters, but I hope it's worth it! Now I actually get to write in characters POV, so yeah, it should be fun! **

**IF YOUR CHARACTER WAS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER please review! I want to know what you thought of how i portrayed them and such! I love to hear feedback! :)**

**So, that's all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Featured Tributes for this chapter: Palma Green, Nayro Caller, Avalon Reed, and Michael Arch. **

*POV District 9 female: Palma Green*

The one thing I like about crying is that it makes my green eyes look even greener. Other than that, I hate everything about it.

Today, my life got a little harder. Today, I was chosen to be in this year's Hunger Games.

I'm usually pretty optimistic, but it's hard to find hope in such a grave situation. Even my family doesn't have faith in me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in the lavish room in the City Hall, awaiting the arrival of my family. There was a lump in my throat that just wouldn't go away. I know I'm not strong or brave. I can't use any weapon, and I certainly won't be able to kill anyone. There's no way I'll be able to make it home. _

_I hear the door squeak open and my small family walks in, just Mom, Dad, and Starre. It's plainly obvious that my parents like Starre more than they like me. Heck, she's older than me, yet my name is in the reaping eighteen more times than hers due to tesserae. And what's not to like about Starre? She has thick, beautiful blonde hair, a winning smile, and a pretty face, whereas I have short, mousy brown hair, pale skin, and look rather plain. _

_Starre is fairly strong, and she knows how to use a sword, so I was hoping that maybe she, being eighteen years old, would maybe take my place in the Games, but there had been no such luck there. _

_My mother walks towards me, and pats my head like I'm a dog. _

_"Good luck, Palma dear," She says, "To be honest, I'm not expecting you to return home." _

_My heart sinks when I hear this. My father pats my arm and nods in agreement with my mother's statement. _

_"Yeah, sis," Starre says, "You won't be able to kill a fly in that arena. Good Luck, though!" _

_As my parents and Starre leave the room, I hear my mom and dad whisper. _

_"Thank God it wasn't Starre!" My dad says in a relieved voice. _

_"Yes, who know what we would do without our firstborn?" _

_Starre looks back and waves to me. _

_They exit the room, and I am left with a sinking feeling in my heart. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes, and force myself to stop crying.

If I wanted to prove myself to my family and give them something to be proud of, I had to pull myself together.

I will be make my family proud.

I will be the next victor of the Hunger Games.

*POV District 3 male: Nayro Caller*

I sat inside the comfortable train that was on it's way to the Capitol. I had never dreamed, in a million years, that I would be chosen for the Hunger Games. Everything about my life was good, up until now. I had a loving and supportive family, great friends, and my beautiful fiancé, Aubra.

The realization that I would probably never come home hasn't quite sunk in yet, I'm still half expecting to wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a dream. I thought back to the last few precious moments I had with my loved ones.

_*Flashback*_

_I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I forced them down. I had to be a man, for the sake of those I loved. _

_The door bursts open, and my family and Aubra enter the fancy room. My mom, sister, and Aubra are all crying. My dad's face is somber, but he, not unlike myself, is trying to keep his composure. _

_"Oh, Nayro!" Aubra says, as she clings to me with strength I didn't even know she had. "W-we had just picked out our flower arrangements! We're supposed to be married in three months!" She sobs, making her words hard to understand. _

_"I know, baby," I say, stroking the back of her head as she cried into my chest. "I know." I try to think of comforting words, but there are none to be said. _

_Aubra loosens her grip and reluctantly steps aside, letting my family have time to say goodbye, too. _

_My thirteen year old sister, Rae, is on the verge of hysterics. I had only just managed to get her to be comfortable with the idea of me getting married, and now she had to deal with the sickening truth that I was probably going to die. Again, there is no words I can say that might possibly bring her comfort. _

_I pick her up, and hold her in my arms._

_"Rae, I love you," I say, looking her in the eyes, "I'll always love you, but you have to be strong for me, okay? I'll try my hardest to come home." _

_Rae sniffles and nods, wrapping her arms around my neck._

_After a moment, I set Rae down. My mother then engulfs me in a massive hug. _

_"My sweet baby boy," She says, crying. "My poor, sweet baby boy!" _

_I kiss my mother's head, and try to ease her pain. _

_"It's okay, mom," I say, "I can handle myself. I love you." She lets go and nods, stepping aside to give my father his time. _

_"Son, I am so proud of you," He says stoically, pulling me into a hug. "I know you can make it through this. Come home to us." _

_My father lets go, and I nod. _

_"I will. I love you, dad." _

_My family leaves, and I'm given one last moment with Aubra. I kiss her on the lips._

_"I love you, Aubra. Nothing will ever change that." I whisper, and tears fall down her face. _

_I wipe a tear away from her cheek as the Peacekeepers tell us our time is up. _

_"I love you, Nayro!" Aubra says as the Peacekeeper escorts her out. "I'll love you forever!" _

_*End of Flashback* _

I begin to cry for the first time since my name was called.

I have to see my family again. I have to marry Aubra.

I have to win the Hunger Games.

*POV District 7 female: Avalon Reed* 

And now, I am a part of the Hunger Games. I have come to terms with the fact that my chance of winning is low.

My heart sinks as my mind wonders back to my final goodbyes.

_*Flashback*_

_I am pacing the room as I wait for my family and friends to come say goodbye to me. I think of what I should say, but nothing comes to mind. _

_My head whips towards the door as I hear it open. My two best friends, Luke and Ree walk into the room. Ree's eyes are sparkling with tears while Luke has a stony, emotionless face. _

_My stomach does a backflip when I see Luke. I've had a crush on him since I met him, but he has made it clear he does not feel the same way. I wonder if he's changed his mind, seeing as I am going to die. _

_"Avalon!" Ree says, pulling me into a big bear hug. Ree has been my best friends since we were in diapers. We should have been born sisters. I hug Ree back as I feel my eyes start to become wet. _

_"I love you, Ree," I says, my voice quieter than I thought it would be. "You're like the sister I never had."_

_Ree pulls away, allowing Luke to say goodbye. My stomach knots up as he gives me a big hug. _

_"Take care of yourself out there, Avalon," He says, his voice steady. "You can make it out, you're strong." _

_"I'll try, Luke," I promise while hugging him back. _

_He pulls away and give me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to shiver. _

_Ree and Luke say one final goodbye and leave the room. My family enters the room next. _

_My mother looks like a complete mess. There are heavy bags under her eyes, and her face looks far older than she actually is. My mother has been suffering from clinical depression for many years, and the fact that I was reaped probably does not help. _

_She simply gives me and hug and a kiss. _

_"I'm proud of you, sweetie," She says, in a whisper so low I can barely hear it. _

_"I love you, mom," I whisper back. _

_My three older brothers then engulf me in one big group hug. _

_They all they they love me and they have faith in me, and I feel more tears coming on._

_My dad is the last to say his goodbye. He is openly crying, and is the only one in my family to do so. My dad works so hard so that my brothers and I don't have to take tesserae, but his efforts have proved in vain, for here I am, being sent away to the Hunger Games. _

_He gives me the biggest hug and kisses both my cheeks. _

_"You're so strong, my dear," He says, grasping my shoulders, "And I know you can make it home. I have faith in you." _

_I tell my dad I love him, and with that, my family leaves. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Suddenly, something strikes in my heart. I can't quite determine the feeling, but it feels something like hope.

I can win these Games.

I can win these Games and I will.

*POV District 10 male: Michael Arch*

I am numb as I ride the train to the Capitol.

I know that I have a very slim chance of seeing my family again, and I know that I may not live to see next month, but for some reason, I find myself somewhat apathetic.

I try to stop the memories of my final goodbyes from taking over my brain, but, of course, they do anyway.

_*Flashback*_

_I stand with my back against the wall in a room in the City Hall, I know my family will be here soon, and I know that Gabe will be mad that I volunteered for him. Frankly, I don't give a damn if he's mad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't taken his place. _

_I hear the door open and sure enough, the first thing I hear is Gabe. _

_"Mike!" He says loudly, sounding upset. "You shouldn't have done it! I could've handled myself in the arena! Why did you volunteer?" _

_I see my mother, father, and six younger siblings follow in behind Gabe, all looking solemn. _

_"You think I could stand there and watch you be sent away to die?" I practically shout, "I'm older than you, I've lived longer!" _

_"How do you think I feel? Knowing that it's my fault you're being sent to these horrid Games?" He demands, yelling back at me. _

_"Boys!" My mother says, looking exasperated. "You really want to spend the last few minutes you may ever have together fighting?" My face softens as I realize that she is right. Gabe huffs and stands of to the side as Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, Barachiel, and Angel all swarm me, all talking at once over each other. I hear a few "I love you!"s and some "Good Luck!"s, and notice that all of them are crying. _

_I bend down and give each of them a kiss on the head, and tell them all I love them. _

_My mom gives me a hug and a kiss. _

_"Son, promise me you'll try your hardest to return to us. We need you," she says, tears running down her cheeks. _

_"I promise, mom," I say, giving her another hug before she steps aside to allow my father to say goodbye. My father does a lot of traveling for his work, and I'm lucky if I get to see him once every two weeks. _

_"I only wish I had spent more time with you, Michael." He says, speaking gruffly as though he's holding back tears. "I feel I hardly even know you." _

_"I love you, dad," I say as we hug, not really knowing what else to say to him. It's true that we hardly ever speak. _

_"If you come home, I promise that I won't be away as often." He says, still speaking in that gruff tone. _

_"Starting now, you won't be away as often," I say it as a command, not a request or suggestion. I gesture toward my younger siblings, all, except Gabe, crying. "They need a father in their life. It may be too late for me, but it's not for them." _

_Tears start to form in my dad's eyes as he nods. My family starts to leave and I feel my heart sink. Gabe never said goodbye. _

_Right before Gabe exits the room, he turns around and runs towards me, tears streaming from his eyes. We embrace in a brotherly hug. _

_"Why, Mikey? Why?" He sounds younger than sixteen at this point. Right now, he's just my baby brother. _

_"I'm older and stronger, I have a better chance," I say, still holding him. "You need to take care of our family, okay? You're the oldest now." _

_Gabe nods as he regains his composure and we let go of each other. He slowly turns around and heads towards the door. _

_"And Gabe," I add, as he reaching the exit, "Try hard in school, okay?" _

_Gabe almost smiles, seeing as I nag him about school most of the time, and nods. And with that, my little brother leaves me. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I feel emotion surge through me as I remember this final meeting.

I can't leave my family like this, I have to return to them.

These Games are as good as mine.

**A/N - So, what do you think? I have to admit, I LOVED writing these. I even got a little teary-eyed while writing a couple of them! I choose these tributes because I thought that their final goodbyes would be the most emotional/important ones. There may be flashbacks from other characters to their final goodbyes in later chapters, but I thought that these four character in particular would face difficult goodbyes. **

**And, yes, Palma's is a little shorter than the others, but really, I think that's all that needs to be said so that you can understand the problems she's facing and her inspiration for winning the Games. **

**Please let me know what you think in a review, even if your tribute was not featured! **

**And if your tribute was not featured, be patient! They will be sooner or later! **


	8. Makeovers and Opening Ceremonies

**A/N - Well, I decided to write the lovely Opening Ceremonies, seeing as that is what comes next, chronologically, and it would make sense to do my story in chronological order...**

**Uhh.**

**Don't mind me, I'm in a weird mood. **

**And I'm in the midst of reading The Hunger Games for the second time! And it's officially summer vacation! **

**Yeah. **

**Enjoy this. :)**

**Featured Tributes: Silver Shinefield, Margo Doghunt, Thistle Clay, **Thorn Dahles **Polo Gray. (Yes, all girls for this chapter because I feel the makeovers are more of a big deal for the girls than the boys. In compensation for this, I'll make next chapter in all boys POV for training)**

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield*

Why do they even have to bother with a prep crew? My body is already waxed from head to toe, and I take a bath twice a day, so I'm nice and clean.

My prep crew, literally, just sits there and look at me.

"Well, there's not much we need to do here!" The woman with blue hair says, "You're a very pretty girl!"

I scoff.

"Obviously," I say, rolling my eyes. My prep crew just laughs uncomfortably. They must be intimidated by my presence. And, honestly, who wouldn't be?

The woman with blue hair goes to fetch my stylist, while I just gaze at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair is done in it's signature messy yet sexy style, and the golden flecks in my green eyes stand out particularly well today.

The woman reenters the room with my stylist. She's been the District One stylist for three years, and she designes extremely extravagant outfits. I wonder what expensive ensemble she'll dress me in.

She surveys my body, which doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. I have a great body.

"Well, I think my design will work perfectly for you." The stylist, her name is Vixen, says, seeming quite pleased.

"Of course it will!" I say, smiling at Vixen. "Everything looks good on me!"

A few hours later, I am ready to face the Capitol. The outfit Vixen designed for me is almost as beautiful as I am. The dress is low cut, long and skin tight. It is made from a metallic silver fabric similar to silk, and there intricate designes made from tiny diamonds all over the dress.

Vixen left my hair in it's messy yet perfect style, and my makeup is done to perfection. There is lots of heavy eye makeup, smokey eyes, and silver eyeliner, to match my name.

I step into the elegant charriot with Vixen, Delilah, our escort, Walden, our mentor, and my district partner, Jellen. Jellen is good looking enough, so the pair of us will probably get the most sponsors out of all the districts.

The short charriot ride only lasts a few minutes, and soon we leave the charriot to hear the roars of the capitol citizens. They adore us, as they should.

I smile and blow a kiss to the audience. They are practically eating out of the palm of my hand.

With the amount of sponsors that I'm going to get, there is no way I'm going to lose these Games.

*POV District 3 female: Margo Doghunt*

I let out a small squeal of pain as the lady from my prep team rips all the hair off my legs. The word "gentle" is obviously not in their vocabulary.

My prep team is full over enthusiastic, crazy looking Capitol who speak way too loud in their weird accents. They are nice enough, I guess. They can be very rude in a nice sort of way, is a better way to describe it.

"Honey, you got such thick hair!" The one waxing my legs says, "Too bad it's on your legs instead of your head!" She lets out a tinkling laugh, and the other two join in.

"You're so tall, too!" The man, who's head barely reaches my chin, laughs. "It's like your from the Amazon! So beautiful!"

Beautiful, really? You aren't making me feel so beautiful.

"And look at those eyes!" The other woman plucking my eyebrows says. "They are really the best feature you have! So green!"

"I wonder if Jensen will let us do a spray tan?" The man asks. My eyes widen. No, I will _not_ let them spray tan me.

"Well, I think she's ready!" The lady plucking my eyebrows finishes at last, "I'll go fetch Jensen!"

She returns to the room a few moments later with a tall man with spiky blonde hair.

"First things first, let's get all this hair out of her beautiful face!" Jensen says. I usually always have my hair in my face to the point where most people in my District say I'm goth.

The prep team babbles with agreement and they begin to give me a full makeover.

After Jensen and his little army of butt kissers finished, I hardly look like myself anymore.

Jensen pinned my hair back and out of my face, and put on minimal makeup. The outfit I was wearing was a little odd, but there isn't much the stylists can work with for District Three, seeing as our industry is electronics.

I am wearing a black unitard, which makes me look even taller than I already am, and the unitard has strings of wire draped all around. Although it isn't breathtaking, at least it's not too embarrassing.

I enter the District Three charriot with Jensen, where our escort, mentor, and Nayro and his stylist are already waiting. I have not said two words to Nayro since I was reaped. He just sits in the charriot with a stony face.

When the time comes for Nayro and I to leave our charriot, we do so.

The crowd is cheering, but not as loudly as I imagine they were for the first two districts.

District 3 is usually considered "forgettable", seeing as we've only had one victor in the 27 Games that have already taken place.

But this year, District Three will have a winner. And, I'm not talking about Nayro.

*POV District 4 female: Thistle Clay*

Every ounce of dirt, and I'm pretty sure even a layer of skin, have been scrubbed off my body, and I've been waxed all over.

The three eccentric girls in my prep team are gushing over the aspects of my appearance that they like, making me feel more comfortable.

"Look at those eyes!" One says with her ridiculous accent. "Like, soo blue!"

"Yeah, and that hair!" Another one says quickly.

"I know! I just LOVE the blue tip!"

"It matches her eye, like, so well!"

"Oh my gosh, I know!"

I smile my thanks as the girls smile and giggle back. They've been nice to me, so I see no reason to be mean to them.

"We should probably fetch Jaque now!" One of the girls says, rushing out the door.

"Oh my gosh," Another girl says, "You'll love Jaque! He's, like, a genius when it comes to fashion!"

Jaque enters the room, and smiles when he sees me.

"Well, looks like we've got another looker this year!" He says, examining my body. "I like the hints of blue in your hair, it makes you stand out."

I smile humbly and says my thanks.

"Oh, no problem, dear," He says, "Let's start you makeover, shall we?"

Jaque and the prep team finish my full body makeover in a matter of hours. And I must admit that they've done a remarkable job. I look stunning.

District 4's industry is Fish, but instead of dressing me like a fish, Jaque puts me in a full mermaid get up complete with sparkles of blue and gold all over my arms, chest, and exposed stomach. I look like I've just stepped out of the ocean.

I take my place in the charriot. My District partner, Allack, looks as intimidating as ever. He hardly even looks at me when I get into the charriot.

The short ride is silent, and when the time comes for me to show myself to the Capitol, I am almost relieved.

Allack and I step out to roars from the audience. District 4 has always been a favorite of the audience.

And this year, I will be the victor of the Hunger Games.

*POV District 10 female: Thorn Dahles*

I really don't like my prep team. They are girly and ditzy and everything that I can't stand. I, however, try to be polite and smile, but on the inside I'm dying to just tell them off.

"Oh, I wish we could do something about that nose!" One of the girls says, referring to my rather long nose.

"And your skin is so pale!" Another says, "Have you ever even gone tanning?"

"Oh yes," I say sarcastically, "We have all the time in the world to tan back at home!"

The three girls just laugh like I've told the funniest joke in the world. They are really rubbing me the wrong way.

"Oh you are too cute!" On of the girls says, causing my blood to boil. Cute? I'm sixteen, not four. "I'm going to get Bethanie. I'll be back in a heartbeat!" And she frolics out the door.

And in a moment, she returns with Bethanie, the District 10 stylist.

Bethanie examines my body as face. Occasionally nodding.

"She could be pretty enough," she says, "We might be able to get a few sponsors."

And with that they begin to do a full body makeover.

When they have completed, I'm am completely embarrassed in my new outfit. I knew it would be bad when Bethanie said they would make me into a pretty little cow. I laughed, thinking it was a joke. But it wasn't a joke at all.

I have on a black dress, which on it's own made me feel uncomfortable, because I hate dresses. The kicker is that the black dress is covered in white spots, and painted on my face are also white spots.

She wasn't lying, I was dressed like a freakin' cow. I mean, I know District 10 is livestock, but really? A cow?

I sighed as I entered my charriot, not looking forward to being the laughingstock of all Panem.

The charriot ride passes all too quickly, and my district partner, Michael, and I are thrown onto the catwalk, dressed like a pair of cows. I can hear all of the crowd laughing. It doesn't seem to phase Michael much, but I am mortified.

I won't let myself be known as the girl that was dressed as the cow in the 28th Hunger Games.

I must become the victor of the 28th Hunger Games.

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

"Honey, you need to take the scarf off!" The stuck up man in my prep team in pleading with me. "We have to know what we're working with!"

"Don't call me 'honey'," I say assertively. "And I'm not taking the scarf off!" We are, of course, arguing about the scarf that I always wear. I wear the scarf to cover the severe burns that cover a majority of my face. My parents were young and careless when I was born, left me alone with a fire when I was about five, and now I'm left with these scars.

"I'm not taking no as an answer!" He argues back, becoming more frustrated. "Take off the scarf. Now." I give in, for I know that I'm fighting a losing battle. I slowly remove the scarf from my face, and hear my prep team gasp. There are no eyebrows, there is no chin, and there is almost no nose, and my black hair is streaked with gray, due to the fact I was born prematurely.

"I'll go get Cecelia," one of the girls says breathlessly, leaving the room.

A few moments pass in silence and Cecelia enters the room, and she, too, lets out an involuntary gasp.

"Maybe it's best if you do wear the scarf for the opening ceremonies, dear." Cecelia says, with a hint of pity in her voice.

"I don't need your pity," I say, as I wrap the scarf back around my face. "So, stop giving it to me."

All my life, people have been giving me disgusted looks, or even worse, sad stares. I can deal with disgust, I can't deal with pity. I started wearing the scarf a year ago, to stop the stares.

Cecelia looks slightly offended as she starts to discuss with the prep team. Good, I'd rather have her hate me than pity me.

One silent and awkward hour later, Cecelia has finished with my "makeover", if that's what you want to call it. Seeing as I'll be wearing my scarf, there was no need to do my hair or makeup, so the process was rather quick.

I was wearing a dress, which made me feel rather uncomfortable. The dress had printed designes of all sorts of fruit on it, seeing as District 11's industry is agriculture. The black scarf covering my face looks out of place with the bright, sunny dress, but I don't care.

I enter into the charriot and see my small, quiet District partner, Grest, looking positively terrified. I'm pretty sure the kid is scared of me, and he hasn't even seen my horrifying face.

When the time comes, Grest and I leave the charriot.

The citizens of the Capitol almost don't know how to react to the pair of us. One looks like he might pass out, and the other wearing a big scarf over her face. Soon, they begin a polite applause, and I know that I won't get many sponsors.

But, I know that I have survived the odds before, and I can do it again.

I will win this year's Hunger Games.

**A/N - So, what do you think? Eh? This chapter is pretty long, but it was actually pretty fast to write! I love all these characters so much! **

**Review please, and let me know what you think! Especially if your tribute was featured! **

**And remember, if you haven't gotten your tribute featured yet, don't fret, they will get their time to shine sooner or later! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Training

**Hello! Sorry it was a little longer than usual for this one to come out, I've been thinking a lot about what will happen in the arena, and have been kind of putting off actually writing this chapter... XD **

**Sorry! But, here it is now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Featured Tributes: Jellen Rite, Falco, Allack Oright, Remando Tirone, and Slick. (All males as promised!)**

*POV District 1 male: Jellen Rite*

My ditzy district partner, Silver, and I ate a hardy breakfast, not unlike the ones we usually receive at home, and made our way down the the basement of the large training building, where the actual training would take place. We are there alone with the trainers, who are talking amongst themselves.

The training didn't start until nine, but we decided to get there at 20 to, to scope out some of our opponents, and maybe meet the districts 2 and 4 tributes, with whom we'd probably team up with while in the arena.

We are the first two people to arrive. We are there alone with the trainers, who are talking amongst themselves. I take in my surroundings, there is a physical combat station, where I would probably excel. There was also and archery station, a knife station, and a sword fighting station. Among the stations that I probably won't be spending any time are the knotting station, the plant station, and the camouflage station.

"Well, I'm excited to get this started," Silver was batting her eyelashes and smiling, obviously flirting, "Are you?"

I simply nod. Silver is pretty, and from what I've heard, she's easy too, but I have my girl back at home. Her name's Piper, and I would give anything to be back there with her right now. I had not initially planned on volunteering as tribute, even though this was my last year to have the chance to. But, Piper's thirteen year old brother had been reaped, so I had to volunteer in his place, or else Piper would never forgive me.

The elevator doors slide open, and I see the District 4 tributes, Thistle and Allack. They are not talking to each other, or even looking at each other. Silver begins talking with them, turning on the charm to Allack, but he hardly even pays her any attention.

The door slide open again, and we are joined by the District 2 tributes. The bald guy who seems crazy, Falco, and the girl who's just about as conceited as Silver, Chandra.

It's almost like an unspoken rule that our three districts team up while in the arena, seeing as we are the strongest and most highly trained. Silver, Falco, Chandra, Allack, and I all make our way toward each other, while Thistle makes her way away from the rest of us.

"You aren't joining us?" I ask, in disbelief. Our alliance would by far be the strongest.

"No, I don't think I will," She says, looking away from us.

"Suit yourself, then," The monster, Allack, says bitterly. "You can just die in the Cornucopia."

I feel slightly irked that the girl won't join us, but it really doesn't matter too much.

I will still win these Games.

*POV District 2 male: Falco*

I take a look at my allies for the Games, and I have to admit, all of them look stronger and more intimidating than me, especially that Allack who is seething with rage over Thistle's refusal to join the career pack, but I could probably outlast all of them.

I am stronger than I look, and I have a way of never dying when I'm supposed to. I mean, I survived on the streets, up until my foster family took me in, and I learned how to use chemicals extremely well, so I'm what you'd call a survivalist.

I can already see the girl from 1 (Silver, was her name?) looking at me like she'd prefer we weren't on the same team. Chandra has hated me since I fainted at the reapings, but that was the calming drug's fault, not mine. Allack doesn't seem to pay anyone much attention, and Jellen really looks like he could care less.

The doors slide open, and we are joined by the District 9 tributes. The boy looks like he could give Allack a run for his money, but not me. I could outsmart him, usually brawny people lack brains. Luck for me, I got both. The girl looks fairly average. Not much of a threat, like most of my competitors.

The doors slide open again and District 11's tributes step out. The weird scarf girl, Polo, causes me confusion, seeing as most tributes are so obsessed with their faces. The boy, Grest, looks so malnourished that I could probably flick him and he'd die. No major threats in that group, but I'll keep my eye on that Polo girl.

The elevators open again, and District 12 steps out, I don't even bother to analyze them, District 12 never proposes any type of threat. I think a tribute from 12 made it out of the Cornucopia one time, and was killed a day later.

I avert my attention to my allies. There is still not much discussion going on. Silver is trying to talk to Jellen, but he looks uninterested.

"Where are we going to go to train first?" Allack asks out of nowhere in a gruff voice. "I say we should show off our abilities, make the other tributes scared."

Everyone nods and agrees.

"I'm pretty much good at everything that matters," Chandra says, smiling. "How about we start with knifes? They're my specialty."

"Sounds fine," Jellen says, half heartedly.

I nod too, in agreement. I really just want to get training over with, so we can get in the arena, and I can win.

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright* 

I survey my allies, they are not a strong bunch.

The girls are unbelievably cocky, but I can tell that there is not much skill behind their words, I wouldn't be surprised if both of them died in the bloodbath. District 1 boy looks decently strong, but his head's far away. He doesn't seem like he'd be willing to kill as easily as I can. District 2 male is weak and jumpy, it will be a miracle if he makes it into the top eight. He does seem like he has a brain though, so that might come in handy.

I glance around the room as the elevators keep opening to allow other tributes in. The District 9 male strike curiosity in me, he's stronger than my current male allies would be together, and he's got a certain look in his eyes that reminds me of myself. He's a killer, like me. I want him on my team. I know I could probably take him, if we were in a fight one on one, but the two of us together would be unstoppable.

"So, Allack, what are you good at?" I hear Silver, the slut from District one, say. I look at her.

"Killing," I say simply. The smile slightly wipes away from her face, and she must sense that I am not the person to be flirting with, so she continues to flirt with her district partner.

A moment later, the head trainer, Gerold, as he introduced himself, told us a brief statement about each of the stations. He also told us that fighting with another tribute is strictly prohibited, which was to be expected. Then, he lets us go to whatever station we want.

We make our way to the knifes, and Chandra begins to show off, throwing the knifes with great force, but not great aim, seeing as they miss the bullseye every time. The only one who appears to be good at knife throwing is Jellen, he manages to hit the bullseye a few times, but not right in the center.

I grab a knife and decide to show them who's boss in this alliance. I chuck the knife at full force, it's probably traveling 35 mph. It hits the dead center of the target and is wedged in three or four inches.

I see my allies look at me with reverence while most other tributes look with fear.

Yeah, they know that I am the clear winner of these Games.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

I hear tributes gasp and some look close to tears as they watch the careers train. Sure, they're strong and good with weapons, but they, literally, have no soul.

Every year, the careers take over the arena, and the other tributes just stand by and watch as they destroy everyone and everything. Really, the careers have nothing going for them except brute strength and the ability to strike fear in other tributes hearts.

But, I'm not scared of them. I know that they are not nearly as talented and strong as they appear to be.

While some tributes watch the Careers with fear plastered all over their faces, I decide to actually train. I know my forte, and frankly, what will keep me alive in the arena, is my strength. I'm no good with weapons, except maybe a dagger, but I could easily take someone down with physical contact.

I decide to keep my ability hidden, for the sake of keeping the careers from finding out that I'm a strong guy. Instead, I head over to the plants station, there are a few tributes there, including my district partner, Avalon, the girl with the scarf, Polo, I think is her name, Thistle, the girl from 4 who is surprisingly not teamed up with the careers, and two small boys, who I don't know the names of.

I've had an idea in my head that I've wanted to let others in on. I want an army. A group of smart tributes who want to go against the careers. I believe that we could easily take them down. After the careers are down, well, then it's every man for himself.

"Hey," I say as I sit down at the plant station.

"Hi, Remando," Avalon says, picking through some berries. I knew Avalon from school, but we were not great friends. The two boys smile at me, while the two girls just keep to themselves. I decide to jump right into it.

"I want to let you all in on an idea I have," I say, my voice is obviously excited. Everyone looks up at me, curious as to what idea I may have.

"You know how almost every year, a career tribute wins?" I ask, the two boys nod enthusiastically. The three girls are still listening, but they do not nod, so I continue.

"Well, this year, I think the rest of us tributes should form a huge alliance, almost like an army, and take down the careers before they can kill and of us," I beam with pride at my idea, and the two boys seem very enthusiastic.

"I'm going alone," Scarf girl, Polo, says, and then she buries her attention back into the tree bark she's examining.

"Yeah, so am I," Thistle says, apologetically, "Good luck with your army idea, though." Instead of returning to her plants, she gets up and leaves the station altogether.

"I'm in!" One of the boys says, seeming happy. "I think it's a great idea! I'm Luke, by the way, from District 6!"

"Yeah, you can count me in, too!" The other boy agrees, nodding his head excitedly. "I'm Grest! District 11!"

"Well, nice to have you guy aboard!" I say, shaking their hands. "Avalon, are you in?"

"Uh," she says, seeming uncertain.

"C'mon! You won't regret it!" I plead, and her look softens.

"Oh, fine. I guess," She says reluctantly.

"Yes! Thanks so much!"

Yep, once the careers are out of the way, I have a chance of winning these Games!

*POV District 9 male: Slick*

I look around at my competition. Weak, malnourished, arrogant, and brainless. At least one of these adjectives can be used to describe every tribute. As for that District 5 boy, Andy, all of those adjectives describe him. I see him trying to score with every single girl in the room above the age of 14.

I have to admit, when I was first reaped for the Hunger Games, I was slightly nervous at the thought of them, but now seeing my competition, I knew there was no reason to be afraid. The only tricky person to kill would be Allack, from District 4, but even he would not be impossible.

Back at home, in District 9, I am trained to kill. I am now sixteen, and although some people may consider me 'young', I have already killed more people than I can count on two hands. I watched my brother, Lock, die right in front of my eyes at 5. When I was 10, I was almost beaten to death when sent on my first ever 'mission'.

Some members of my gang joke about how we are like the Mafia, an old timer killing gang. Only we aren't like the Mafia, we are more savage. Of course, we only kill people who deserve it. Sneaks, liars, and rats from opposing gangs.

So, when it comes to killing, I am an expert. I even know a thing or two about plants and animals, and stuff like that. My friend, or the closest thing I've ever had to one, Astrid taught me all about that kind of stuff.

So, my chances in these Games are probably the highest out of anyones. I might have trouble with killing some of these innocent children. I shudder at the thought of stabbing one of those 12 year old girls to death. But, chances are that they will be killed long before I encounter them.

I see the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, minus the girl from four, trying to intimidate the rest of the tributes. They managed to scare people with knife throwing ability. The only one with any real talent at that was Allack, and now they have moved onto physical combat. They all fight different trainers, and Allack, again, seems to be the most talented.

Yes, Allack will be the one to beat, but I know I can do it. Last year, I killed a nineteen year old who was bigger than him with no sweat.

The career group stop with the physical combat, and start talking amongst themselves. I see them glance over at me a few times. Then, they slowly start walking towards me, and I know what will happen next.

The girl from District 1 does the talking.

"Hi, I'm Silver," She batts her eyelashes, but I'm not phased. I've been seduced before, I know how to handle it. "This is Allack, Jellen, Falco, and Chandra." She points to each person as she introduced them.

"You look strong, and we are obviously the strongest alliance," Silver says, still batting her eyelashes. "You'd be crazy not to join us." I think about this for a moment. Allack seems to be my most major threat. If he thinks I'm on his team, maybe I can catch him off guard and kill him without a fight.

"Yes," I say, slowly. "I think I should join you."

Once I kill Allack, there's no way I will lose these Games.

**A/N - Whew! That was a good time to write! I'm growing so attached to all these characters! It will be so hard to kill some of them :( **

**There's still a few NON bloodbath characters I have to do a POV for before the Games start. (Gwenne Willowdrop, Kally White, and Luke Rowling) which I will do FOR SURE next chapter (along with a couple repeats, maybe!) And next chapter will be the training scores and stuff, so you will know your tributes score by next chapter! **

**Again, please review, they make me so happy! You all are so awesome, and I love writing for you! :)**


	10. Training Scores

**A/N - Alrighty then! So here is the chapter where training scores are released! There will only be three POVs for this chapter, so I can finish the remaining non bloodbath tributes! **

**Next chapter might be done from a POV of someone other than a tribute for the interviews... I'm still deciding! So, to help with my decision, you can choose one of four options for the interviews!**

**And the options are: Random Tributes POV (probably four or five), Interviewer's POV (It's no Caesar, seeing as this is way before his time, but it will be someone similar to him!), Head Gamemaker's POV, or A random citizen's POV! Please let me know which you prefer! **

**ALSO - if you have any quotes you'd like your tribute to say in the interview, please let me know! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Featured Tributes: Luke Rowling, Gwenne Willowdrop, and Kally White. **

*POV District 6 male: Luke Rowling*

I'm shaking with fear as I wait for my turn to go into the judging room. My fate lies in the hands of these Gamemakers, if they give me a bad score, I won't get any sponsors.

I'm not the going to deny that I have not made much of an impression on Panem yet, my reaping was average (but at least I didn't faint!), and I blended into the background at the opening ceremonies. These judges have the chance to either make or break me.

They call up the District 5 girl, and my stomach feels as uneasy as ever. Only one more person, ten more minutes, tops. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I want to make my family proud of me. I don't want to be the 'baby' anymore. I want my older brother to know that I can handle myself.

If only I had real skill with knifes or archery. Then, I could easily get a seven, at least. But, I don't. All I'm good at is art, which can only really help me with camouflage, so that's the skill I'm going to show the judges. Kind of pathetic, I know, but it's better than nothing.

A peacekeeper calls me forward, and I know that it's now or never. Now is the time to show that I am more than just the baby of a big family. I take one last deep breath and try to think positive thoughts.

I step into the room and see the Gamemakers enjoying a large meal, some of them are beginning to look a little drunk, but most are one hundred percent focused on me.

"Well, show us what you got, lad," The man in the middle of the table says, I assume he is the head Gamemaker.

I locate the painting supplies, plop down next to them, and begin to smear the colors over my face, arms, clothes, and legs. I perfectly mesh the browns and greens to blend with the large painting behind me of a forrest ground, which is used to give the camouflagers something to camouflage to.

After about fifteen minutes, I feel that I'm and camouflaged to near perfection, and I slowly stand up and put my back against the wall.

I see a couple Gamermakers nod with approval, and and some look unimpressed.

"Thanks you, lad," The head Gamemaker says, smiling slightly, "You are free to go now."

I nod and thank the Gamemakers for their time, then book it to the elevator.

Well, it could have gone worse, I guess.

*POV District 6 female: Gwenne Willowdrop*

My District partner, Luke, goes into the judging room, and I know that I am next. The thought of these Games terrifies me. I can shoot an arrow decently well, and it doesn't take much to figure out how to stab a person, so I know I'm not too bad off, but I'm still afraid.

During the few days of training, people started making alliances, I can see them being formed around me. No one, however, has come to me and offered to be my ally. I desperately don't want to be alone out there in the arena, but no one thinks that I will make a worthy ally.

I am small, I'm only thirteen. And it's true that I don't have much to offer. I can shoot rabbits and squirrels quite easy, and I've even shot down a deer before, so I'm not bad with a bow. My small body helps me get around quickly and easily, but other than that I can't do much to survive.

I was horrid at picking out safe plants to eat, I can't set traps, either. And, because I'm so small, I can't do much physical combat. But, if I were to have an ally, a friend, who could help me, in the arena, I might stand a chance.

Most people look at me like I'm made for the bloodbath, but I know I won't die in the bloodbath. I have enough ability to get past that, and I wish someone, anyone, would see me as someone they'd like to team up with.

The peacekeeper announces that it's my turn in the judging room, and I take a breath to calm my nerves. It doesn't help, really.

"Show us what you got, sweetie," One of the Gamemakers says. Sweetie? Weren't you sending me off to die in some arena?

I take the bow and arrow off the shelf, and walk about 40 yards away from the target. I carefully pull the strings back, and send an arrow flying. The arrow hits the target, but not near the bullseye.

I take another deep breath and shake off my nerves. I pull another arrow out, and take aim again, this time, hitting the target pretty close to the bullseye. I turn and see some Gamemakers looking impressed, so I continue to fire off arrows, aiming them at different places in the room. I manage to hit a human shaped dummy right in the eye, by accident, but the Gamemakers seem especially impressed.

"Thank you, Gwenne," The Gamemaker says when I run out of arrows. "You may go now."

I leave the room, and once I'm on the elevator, I smile. I think I may have managed a decent score after all.

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

I sigh as more and more tributes leave to go to the judging room. Some tributes time takes only a couple minutes, others take longer. I wonder what kinds of skills other people have, and I think about my own skills.

I am an excellent climber, and that's probably what I'll do for the judges. They have a rope in the room, that I can probably climb in 10 seconds flat. I also have decent aim when it comes to throwing knifes. Nothing on the careers, but I can hit the target almost every time.

The peacekeeper calls my District partner, Derrick, and my nerves start to become worse. It's barely a minute later when the Peacekeeper calls me into the room. I close my eyes for a moment and try to picture a happy place, but my nerves are still sky high.

I stand up, and walk slowly to the room, trying to appear calm and confident. I enter the room, and the Gamemakers are waiting and eating a large feast.

"Show us what you got, dearie," The man at the center of the table says. I notice that a few of the Gamemakers are drunk, while other look on there way to drunk. There's only a few who are sober and paying attention to me, and this makes me mad. However, I am determined to show them that I have skills.

I decide to start by throwing a knife. I grab a knife, and chuck it with full force towards a human shaped dummy, and I am delighted when it hits the dummy directly in the stomach, I only managed to do that a couple times during training.

The Gamemakers who are paying attention nod in apporval, and I annonce that I will now be climbing the rope. I make my way slowly over to the long rope that goes up to the ceiling. I grip the rope with both hands, take a deep breath, and begin to heave my way to the top of the rope.

It only takes me about eight seconds to reach the top of the rope, which is impressive, seeing as the rope is so high. It only takes me five seconds to reach the floor again, and by the time I am back on the floor, some Gamemakers look highly impressed.

I have always been a good climber.

"Thank you, Kally," The man says, smiling at me. "You are dismissed. Good luck in the arena."

I whisper my thanks as I exit the room, and once I'm in the elevator, I breath a sigh of relief.

With a decent score, I'll get more sponsors.

And with more sponsors, I'll have a higher chance of winning these Games.

**SCORES:**

**District 1**

**Male - Jellen Rite - 9**

**Female - Silver Shinefield - 8**

**Districts 2**

**Male - Falco - 7**

**Female - Chandra Wilson - 7**

**District 3**

**Male - Nayro Caller - 8**

**Female - Margo Doghunt - 7**

**District 4**

**Male - Allack Oright - 11**

**Female - Thistle Clay - 7**

**District 5**

**Male - Andy Devilsons - 4**

**Female - Rena Fama - 3**

**District 6**

**Male - Luke Rowling - 5**

**Female - Gwenne Willowdrop - 7**

**District 7**

**Male - Remando Tirone - 8**

**Female - Avalon Reed - 7**

**District 8**

**Male - Derrick Moore - 2**

**Female - Kally White - 8**

**District 9**

**Male - Slick - 11**

**Female - Palma Green - 6**

**District 10**

**Male - Michael Arch - 8**

**Female - Thorn Dahles - 7**

**District 11**

**Male - Grest Folley - 4**

**Female - Polo Green - 6**

**District 12**

**Male - Edic Monroe - 3**

**Female - Cassie Downware - 5**

**A/N - Don't get mad if the score is not as high as you want it to be! (These are really in no way related to who will die sooner/later, except with the bloodbaths!)**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**AND REMEMBER! Let me know which POV you think I should do the interviews from AND give me some quotes you might like to hear!**

**Thanks, loves! **

**:)**


	11. Interviews

**A/N - Interviewer's POV was obviously the most popular vote, so that is what I'm doing! **

**NEXT CHAPTER THE GAMES START! **

**I'm SO excited to start writing it! WOOHOO!**

**So, let's get this going so we can get to the GAMES sooner! :D**

**No featured tributes. **

*POV: Host of the Hunger Games: Otto Nickels*

I sat in my comfortable chair as I watched the tributes file into the outdoor area where we would be holding the interviews. The crowd was going wild, cheering for the people that were going to die. I hated doing interviews. The kids were always either snobby, so scared that I could hardly get two words out of them, boring, or, occasionally, actually decent people.

Unfortunately, it was usually a snob that won, seeing as they are the most trained. Not always, though.

Once all the tributes are seated, I stand and give the welcoming speech.

"My, my!" I begin enthusiastically, trying to give off a positive glow. "Look at all these wonderful tributes we have this year!"

The crowd cheers loudly, a few of the tributes wave and smile, but most just look sheepish.

"I wonder which lucky tribute will return to us this year, hmm?" I say, still positively, even though I just said that 23 of these people would die. The crowd still cheers, happy as ever.

"Well, let the interviews begin! Silver Shinefield? Come on up!" The District One female bops up to the stage. I can already tell she's snobby, like most District One tributes are.

"Well, Silver, aren't you a pretty one?"

"Hehe, well, thank you, Otto! I know I am!"

For the majority of her interview, she batts her eyelashes and giggles. I can almost hear all the men swoon, she's got them all around her finger. She'll have male sponsored lined up.

"Thank you, Silver! Next to the stage we have Jellen Rite!"

Jellen has a strong demeanor to him, he walks up to the stage with confidence, but not arrogance, which is unusual.

Jellen tries to pull off an arrogant interview, but I can tell he's really not arrogant, and just following his mentor's instructions.

So, Jellen, why did you volunteer?" I ask him, near the end of the interview.

"Well, my girlfriend's brother was reaped, so I went in place of him," There was a chorus of 'Awww!'s after he said that.

As protocol, I asked him about his girlfriend, and he replied, and then the time was up.

I summoned up the District Two female, and, if possible, she's even worse than the District One girl.

She had a diva attitude the whole time, and acted as though she was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth.

I was relieved when her three minutes were up.

The District Two boy followed her. Falco.

"So, Falco, are you excited for the Games?" I ask, as he fidgets.

"Yeah, I'm really excited!" He says, "But, I'm even more excited to get home to my family. They found me in the streets, you know."

Falco spends a majority of the interview talking about his family, and how much he loved them, and how lucky he was to have them. It got a little old after a while.

"Next to the stage is Margo Doghunt of District Three!" I said when Falco's three minutes had finally passed.

"Margo, you look beautiful!" I said, even though I didn't entirely mean it, I was supposed to make the tributes feel confident. "Hats off to your stylists!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" She said, politely, "My stylist is wonderful!"

She kept up the nice girl act throughout the interview, and occasionally threw in some mystery. So far, Margo is probably the most down to earth of all the tributes I've interviewed.

"Well, thank you Margo!" I say when her time is up. I call Nayro Caller to the stage.

A minute into the interview, I ask him about his life back in District Three.

"Well, it's been going great!" He says, he smiles, but his eyes look sad. "I have a beautiful fiance waiting back at home for me, so I need to get back to her."

I hear the crowd 'Aww!' and sigh. Yes, this kid will definitely get some sponsors.

I spend the rest of the interview talking to Nayro about his fiance, and when his time expires, I call Thistle Clay to the stage.

I am expecting another snobby tribute, seeing as most from Four are, but Thistle is polite and charming.

"So, Thistle," I say as the time is close to expiring. "Do you think you'll win these Games?"

"Well, of course I do!" She says, sweetly. "I have no problem with killing people in order to protect myself."

"Our next tribute is Allack Oright!" I announce after I dismiss Thistle.

A brawny young man walks up to the stage with a hard, stony look on his face.

He keeps up a hateful and cruel demeanor as he answers the questions. His face doesn't even hint at a smile once.

"So, Allack, are you going to win the Games this year?" I ask, almost excited to hear his response.

"There's no doubt in my mind," He says at once. "I can kill these people in my sleep."

Tough guys get sponsors. It's a fact.

"And next we have Rena Fama!" The small girl walks to the stage and my heart lurches.

I always hate watching 12 year olds die in the Games, and this little girl is so nervous, I'm sure she'll get killed in the first ten minutes.

After the agonizing interview, where Rena is in tears half the time, I call up Andy Devilsons.

The boy is one of the cockiest tributes I've ever had to interview. And that's saying something.

He spends the interview talking himself up, and winking at girls in the crowd.

"Next, we have Gwenne Willowdrop!" My stomach drops again as the little girl makes her way to the stage.

At least she doesn't cry, but she does act like she's scared.

"Now, Gwenne," I ask as time is nearing the end. "What do you suppose will happen in the arena?"

"Well, gee, Otto," She says, looking nervous. "I'm really nervous to think about that, but I'm going to try my hardest to win!"

The crowd cheers loudly for her when she's done with her interview. Maybe she can get a few sponsors and do alright in the Games.

"Next, we have Luke Rowling!"

Another young one, he, however, doesn't act scared at all. He seems almost bored.

"So, Luke, do you think you'll win these Games?"

"With a psycho like Allack running around?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "I doubt it."

He earn a few laughs, and the interview time is up. Well, at least this kids in check with reality.

I call up Avalon Reed, the District 7 girl. She's incredibly nice throughout the interview.

Some would even think too nice, seeing as she's going into an arena where 'nice' will get her nowhere.

After she's done, I call the District 7 male, Remando Tirone. This kid gives a good interview, he's very smart.

"Do you think you have a chance of winning these Games?" I ask him, knowing that he'll give a good answer.

"Strategically, I think I have the best chance. I may not have the brawn that some tributes have, but there's more to me that meets the eye." He flashes a winning smile, and I know that there will be people wanting to sponsor him.

The district eight female is next, Kally White.

Kally's interview is interesting. She not only appeals to sponsors, but to other tributes as well.

"What do you say you're best at in the arena?"

"I'm smart," she says without missing a beat. "I'm valuable to have around, because I know things. I'm not going to walk right into a trap, and I'm not going to just throw my life away."

As Kally heads off the stage, another young one comes up, Derrick.

He gives a shaky interview, and, again, I'd be surprised if he made it past the first two minutes.

Next, Palma Green of District 9 comes to the stage. She gives off a mysterious, cunning vibe.

When I ask her about her family, her face goes cold.

"I'd just like to send a little shout out to my family- When I win, I'm living in Victor's Village ALONE!"

The crowd almost doesn't know how to react, but they cheer her off the stage anyhow.

Next is the male, Slick.

His interview is very surprising to me, I expected it to be a lot like Allack's but he mentioned regular things, and even acted charming.

"So, Slick, how did you get all those scars?" I ask, knowing that the crowd is dying to know.

"Well, let's just say I know how to handle myself." He says, giving a small smile. His time runs out, and the audience is left wanting to know more about this mysterious tribute.

I call Thorn Dahles to the stage next, she walks to the stage in a confident, yet reserved manner.

"So, Thorn," I ask a few minutes into the interview. "Are you going to try and win these Games?"

The girl has been quiet, up until now.

"Oh, no," She says sarcastically, while trying to fight laughter. "I'm just going to try and die. Of course I'm going to try and win!"

The crowd laughs alone with her, and her interview comes to an end. Next, Michael Arch is called to the stage.

Michael is quiet throughout his interview, which is not what I expected.

He didn't talk much about his abilities. Just about his family, friends and home life. I asked him about the brother he volunteered in place of.

"Gabe is my favorite brother, I couldn't send him off to the Games when I knew I able to handle them better."

The crowd cheers for him when his interview ends. And next, I call Polo Gray to the stage. Or, as I know her, Scarf Girl.

I, of course, ask her about her scarf. And, she shares the sob story of her burns, and milks every second of it. You can tell she's going for the pity vote. Smart move, if you ask me.

"So, you volunteered," I say, "Who was it that you volunteered for?"

"I didn't know the kid I volunteered for and, honestly, if I win I don't want to - but I have nothing to live for any more so I might as well do some good before I die. So I essentially saved the kid. And you don't even know how proud I feel." The scarf muffled slightly above where her mouth was, as if she were smiling underneath it.

I hear the crowd 'Aww!', and they send Polo off with a hearty round of cheers and applause.

Next, Grest Folley comes to the stage. He gives a rather plain interview, and is very honest.

At least he wasn't crying like some of the other younger contestants, though.

Cassie Downware, the District 12 female, is next.

She spends the majority of the interview trying to make jokes, but not succeeding, seeing as she's the only one that laughs at them, and even the simplest questions I ask confuse her.

Needless to say, her interview is a disaster.

Edic Monroe is next, the last interview.

And frankly, it's rather dull. He doesn't say much and stutters the whole time.

When the interviews are finally done, I am relieved. Now, the hardest part of my job is done. There are a few winners in the group, people who are likely to make it far, but there can be only one victor, and I'm excited to find out who it will be.

Let the Games begin.

**A/N - So, you guys like it? It took me a long time to write! **

**AND - I feel like a majority of people here must be Harry Potter fans, so I MUST share... the newest trailer that came out yesterday? Oh. My. God. I can't wait for this movie, it's going to be incredible. INCREDIBLE I SAY. **

**Enough fangirling over Harry Potter now.**

**Leave me a review. **

**PS - LESS THAN A MONTH TILL THE MOVIE! LESS THAN A MONTH! AHH!**

**sorry. **

**I'm done now.**

**Oh, and did you hear about that new 'Pottermore' site coming out? EXCITED. **

**SORRY. Done for realz now. **


	12. Bloodbath

***Please Read!* Okay, so the Games are starting! This, of course, means, characters are going to start dying. That being said, there is a great possibility that your character will die. Don't be upset with me if they die sooner than you would like them to. If your character dies, that does not mean I hate you as a person, or that I hate your character. It's just how the Hunger Games roll. **

**AND - I'm having a lot of trouble deciding who will win, I have it up to the top 6, and then I draw a blank. _PLEASE INBOX ME_ which tribute you'd most like to see win besides your own! It would help greatly in deciding who I will choose to be the victor! And yes, leave it as an inbox message, NOT a review please! Thank you so much!**

**So, now that all that has been said, Let the 28th Annual Hunger Games begin! :)**

**Warning: There is profanity and violence in this chapter (and probably every chapter to come!) I did rate this story T, so it is not TOO gory and profane, but it is there, so yeah. **

**Featured Tributes: Silver Shinefield, Polo Gray, Palma Green, Luke Rowling, and Michael Arch. **

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield*

I hear the booming voice of Otto Nickels fill the air, telling us that we have sixty seconds until we are allowed to step off the our pods, or else we will be blown to bits. I use this minute to take in my surroundings.

The first thing I notice is water, and lots of it. It seems like the Cornucopia has been placed in the middle of a giant swamp. Tall grasses and mud are everywhere. My nose crinkles as I notice the horrid smell.

Great, I'm going to be living _here _the next few weeks? Eugh.

Next, I notice the weather. It's probably in the low eighties right now, which is not too bad, but the humidity is almost unbearable. I've only been out here of, what? Thirty seconds? And I can already feel sweat on my forehead.

I hear the countdown begin to tick, signaling ten seconds until it's safe to run to the cornucopia. I bend into my running stance, as most other tributes do, and set my eyes on the cornucopia.

It's now or never, Silver. Time to show them what your worth.

A loud horn sounds, and all hell breaks loose.

Tributes from all directions run as fast as they can to the Cornucopia, bigger tributes pushing smaller ones aside.

I push aside a little girl, Rena, and grab a knife from the pile. I turn around to see Rena already bleeding out, Allack standing over her with a bloody sphere in his hands. So, I look for new pray.

I see Chandra fighting the boy from Seven, Remando. I whip around and see a boy whose name I don't remember, and throw my dagger towards him, and it hit in in the chest, he falls, dead.

I retrieve my knife from his dead body, and look for my next target, as I hear Chandra shriek. I look to see a knife through her stomach, and Remando looking triumphant.

Chandra falls over. It's obvious she's dead. Damn.

Oh, well. Onto my next target. I see the girl with the scarf, and start to charge towards her, determined to take her out.

I let out a battle cry as I am nearing her.

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

I hear an inhumane cry come from behind me, and I whip around just in time to see Silver running right for me, brandishing a bloody knife.

I immediately run as fast as I can towards the woods in the distance, carrying only the backback I had managed to collect.

I'm lucky it's so muddy here, because it seems like that's the only reason why Silver is unable to catch up to me. Her foot gets stuck in a big mud puddle, and she's unable to pull it out.

By the time she takes her foot out of the trapped boot, I am already far enough to be out of harms way.

She tries to chuck a knife at me, but it falls a little short. I pick up the blood covered knife and call back to her.

"Thanks for the weapon!"

I start to run faster towards the woods, they seem to be about a mile and a half away. Once I am a good 400 yards away from the battle, I feel I can slow down. So, I keep up a brisk walk.

I look behind me to see the battle still in full force, Silver's blonde hair bopping around. I wonder who has died already? Whose blood covers the knife I carry in my hand?

I saw that monster, Allack, kill the little girl, Rena. And I think that I saw Chardra's dead body, but there was no way to be sure, it was utter madness there.

I keep up my brisk walk, checking behind me every so often to make sure no one is following me, and soon I reach the sanctity of the forrest. It is less muddy here than at the swamp, but still incredibly humid.

I haven't heard any cannons, so it's safe to say the battle at the Cornucopia is still in full fledge. I'm glad I made it out quickly.

I decide that it's safe to look at the contents in my backpack, and take it off my back.

It's not very heavy, so there can't be much in there.

There's a bottle of water, flat bread, some rope, and a pair of binoculars. All of that, plus the knife I'd gotten from Silver, I'd say I was pretty lucky.

As I pick up my backpack and look for a place to conceal myself, my mind wanders back to the battle going on at the Cornucopia.

*POV District 9 female: Palma Green*

Every direction I look, there is either blood or a dead body amongst the tall grass. My stomach feels a little queasy from all the blood I see, but I tough through it, and try to get away from the battle unscathed.

It's getting harder now, though, seeing as the Career tributes are killing more and more people. I think there are five dead now, and a few have managed to already sneak away from the bloodbath. I saw Scarf Girl running off towards the woods.

I've already decided that the safest place to go would be over the hill that was about a mile to the east. All I've managed to collect is a backback, but I know that I have to get out of here, or the Careers will kill me.

So, I begin to run as fast as I can towards the hill. I'm about a quarter of the way there when I hear feet running behind me. My mind immediately jumps to the careers, and I'm certain they are chasing me, but when I look behind me, it's not the careers running after me, but two girls, and they look as terrified as I feel, so I don't worry about them and just continue running.

After about six more minutes of hard running, I reach the hill, and decide that I better slow down, so I begin to walk.

The two girls who were behind me reach the hill, and begin to walk as well. I look at them, deciding weather I should run, kill them, or befriend them.

They look nice enough, and it's wise to make allies in the arena, so I give them a small smile.

"I'm Palma," I say in between heavy breaths as the three of us begin to walk up the hill.

"Thorn," One of the girls says, she appears to be as worn out as I am, but it's obvious that she is tough.

"Kally," The other girl introduces herself. She wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Sure is humid out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I say, still climbing to the top of the hill. It takes the three of us about ten minutes to reach the top of the hill.

We take in the view behind the hill, and it would look pretty, if we weren't trapped in an arena of death. There was a rather large pond, maybe about an acre, surrounded by a few tall trees. It wasn't as swampy and muddy as the area around the cornucopia.

"So," Thorn asks as we start to make our way towards the oasis. "Are we allies now?"

"I guess so," I say, as the three of us continue down the hill.

*POV District 6 male: Luke Rowling*

I could see the blood rushing freely from the wound on my leg. Jellen, the District One guy, had stabbed my just a moment ago, and the pain was unbelievable. I could barely stand, let alone walk or run, but the Careers were becoming more and more ruthless by the minute.

"Luke!" I hear my name being call from amongst the battle. I can feel myself getting dizzier as I look around to see who called me. I see Avalon, one of the girls I made an alliance with, rushing towards me. She hoists me up, and begins dragging me.

"Remando?" I hear her calling out for help. "Remando! Help me with him!" I'm barely aware as to what is going on around me, but I feel another pair of hands supporting me now, and now it feels as if the people who are carrying me are running.

"Oh, God!" I hear another female voice cry. I think it belongs to Margo. "He's bleeding everywhere!" I become more and more unaware of the things that are going on around me.

"Stay with us, Luke," I hear Remando saying. "We need you, kid!" It seems like only a few seconds when we stop and I am placed on the ground, but I know it must have been longer, seeing as we wouldn't stop until we were far from the cornucopia.

I open my eyes and see tall trees all around. I feel so queasy and dizzy. I lean over and vomit, only it wasn't vomit that came out, it was blood.

"I have gauze in my backpack!" I hear Avalon say, and a second later, I feel more pain shooting up my leg as my allies wrap the gauze around it.

After a few minutes of the bleeding being subsided, I look around. I see Remando, Avalon, and Margo all looking at me, but Grest is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Grest go?" I ask, he was my friend. "Did he get lost in the confusion? Did you tell him a meeting place?"

"Luke, Grest is gone," Margo says, her eyes softening as she tells the news. "Silver stabbed him, back at the cornucopia."

Although I try to stop myself, I immediately start crying. I curse myself as I do, but I can't help it. I'm still only a boy, even though I try to be a man. Grest was my friend. We had hit it off at training, and since then I would consider him a good friend, but now he was dead.

I knew that he would die, but still, the fact that it happened so soon caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Remando says sympathetically, "I know you guys were friends."

I can only nod before the dizziness kicks back in, and I black out.

*POV District 10 male: Michael Arch* 

The crowd has died away at the Cornucopia, and I feel my stomach drop as I realize it's only me and the careers now.

I had been so busy searching the Cornucopia for items that may be useful, I didn't take the time to see that almost everybody else had left, and now I had several careers ready to kill me if they saw me.

Shit!

I try to quickly make it out, and I thank my lucky stars that there is plenty of tall grass that I can partially use to cover myself. I am on my hand and knees, and mud is getting all over.

"Why haven't the canons gone off yet?" I hear someone say.

"There must be more people here!" I hear another voice shout.

"I'll check this area," I hear a voice say, very close to where I am. I panic, and start to crawl faster. I hear footsteps nearing me, and I'm almost certain that I am going to die. I'm not even paying attention to what's in front of me, and I run directly into another person.

It's the boy from 3, Nayro, I think is his name. He puts his finger to his lips, to signal silence.

"Ah, looks like I found something!" I hear a career shout, farther away from us. I hear what must be a younger tribute crying. The career who was searching near Nayro and I is walking away, I can hear it.

Nayro and I start to crawl again, quickly. We hear the careers torturing the child left behind, and my stomach knots up. I know he's beyond rescue, but I can't help but feel guilty.

As we crawl, we hear the voices of the careers and the screams of the tribute fade, and soon, we can't hear anything at all.

"I think it's safe to stand," I whisper to Nayro, who nods in agreement. We both stand, and look behind us, we can vaguely see the careers through the tall grasses and short trees. We are only about a half mile away from a forrest, so the two of us start to make our way towards it.

"I'm Michael, by the way," I say, as we walk towards the trees.

"Nayro," he says, and we shake hands. "Allies?"

"Yeah, for now," I agree.

We hear the cannons sound. They must have finally killed that little kid. Seven cannons fire. Seven dead, Seventeen remaining.

The faces of the dead wouldn't appear until nightfall, so Nayro and I start to look for a place to camp.

**A/N - Welp. There you go, bloodbath! I think I like the alliances I've made, I especially like Nayro and Michael together, I feel they they could be really good friends, and I feel like in a majority of Hunger Games stories, it's usually girls who become really close in the arena, and are like best friends, but I think friendships between guys are really heartwarming in a way. That's why I also had Luke and Grest be good friends too. **

**Well, I hope you liked it! I probably will post the next chapter soon, seeing as I really like writing the action! **

**REMEMBER: Please inbox me with who you'd like to win besides your own character! Thanks! :)**


	13. Rabbit Heart

**A/N - Well, here's another chapter! :D**

**I've decided to do a new thing. I'm very inspired by music, so I am going to play a different song while I write the chapter, and see what it inspires. (I'll include what was particularly inspired by the song at the end of the chapter!) And the chapter will be named after the song. **

**Feel free to listen to the song while reading the chapter! See if it changes the way you read it at all! If someone actually reviews and says they actually listened to the song, I'll be thrilled! haha**

**Song of the chapter: Rabbit Heart (Raise it up) - Florence and the Machine (Love this song so much!)**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (tortured by careers and killed by Allack) **

**Cassie Downware (killed by Slick)**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Featured Tributes: Slick, Thron Dahles, Margo Doghunt, Nayro Caller, and Thistle Clay**

*POV District 9 male: Slick*

The bloodbath cannons have just finished firing off, and the career pack cheers. Well, Jellen, Silver, and Falco cheer. Allack and I both remain stoney.

I killed one girl, the one District 12. She was older than me, so there was no guilt. Just add her to the list of people I've killed. One more death really doesn't matter.

"Did anyone see where the others went?" Falco asks, looking around the area.

"I saw some girls running off towards those hills," Silver says, pointing to the hills about a mile or so away.

"Yeah," I say, for I saw the girls, too, "But, a majority of them headed towards the forrest."

The five of us scale the area for weapons and food left behind. We find a great deal of knifes, one bow and arrow set, and enough food to probably last for a week or so.

I know that I'm going to have to steal some of this stuff when I take my leave. I will have to kill Allack and leave as soon as possible, I don't want to stick around here too long, out in the open.

As the careers around me sort the food and equipment, I think about when I will attack. Nightfall, maybe? That will probably be the best time to do so. There is still about three or four hours to go until night is upon us, though.

"It's too muddy to set up our camp around here!" Silver calls out, obviously disgusted that she is covered in mud and swamp water.

"It's the best place to be in the arena," Allack says, rolling his eyes. "We are right in the middle of the hills and the trees, if we find a different place, it would be stupid."

"Yeah," Jellen says in agreement. "Suck it up, Princess, and live with the mud."

Silver huffs and makes preparations to set up camp, mumbling under her breathe. She's obviously not used to being treated this way, especially by men.

After about an hour, camp is set up. The weather is still uncomfortably hot and humid, however more cloud coverage has started moving in.

"Today, we rest and get a feel for the arena," Allack said, once our camp was completed. "Tomorrow, we start looking for prey."

Too bad I won't be here tomorrow.

*POV District 10 female: Thorn Dahles*

I couldn't believe our luck. We had found the perfect place to settle. The big pond provided fresh water, there were plenty of trees for coverage from the sun, and other tributes, and there were bushes with wild berries that were edible, and not to mention the fish in the pond. It was probably the best place in all the arena.

No other tributes had followed me, Kally, or Palma. So, our sanctuary was pretty much a secret, too.

I know it can't be long until someone finds us, but for now, I'm amazed at our luck.

I studied some berries in a bush, trying to decide if they were safe to eat or not. I couldn't remember learning anything about them, so I decided against bringing them back to camp.

While I was out collecting berries, Palma was setting up camp and starting a fire, while Kally was fishing. Kally was not back yet, and Palma had just managed to get a fire started, sweat was pouring down her face.

"It's so hot!" Palma said, wiping her forehead. "And this fire is just making it worse!"

"Well, we need something to cook this fish with!" Kally said, holding a fairly large fish. "Did you find more berries, Thorn?"

I showed them the sack of berries that I collected.

"There are some raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries," I say, as Palma takes a berry and eats it. "There are some others around here, but I'm not sure if they're poisonous or not."

"Mmm," Palma said, licking her lips. "Tastes good! How about we get some of the fish cooking for dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Kally says, giving the fish to Palma, who knew how to cook it.

Right now, it didn't seem like I was in the Hunger Games. It was more like a camping trip with two of my friends. The bloodbath almost seems like it never happened.

But, I know the truth. I know that soon, more cannons will be firing. One for Palma, one for Kally, and maybe even one for me.

*POV District 3 female: Margo Doghunt*

Luke isn't getting any better. He's bleeding right through the gauze so quickly that we have to change it every ten minutes. He hasn't regained consciousness since we broke the news about Grest.

The only hope for him is medicine, but the chances he has enough sponsors to get expensive medicine is slim. It's obvious that he won't last much longer.

Remando is beside himself, his anti-career army is down to three. There's no way the three of us can propose a threat to the five, maybe six, highly trained killers.

Avalon is changing Luke's gauze again, but it's pointless. His heart rate is slowly becoming lower and lower. It's only a matter of time.

"Poor kid," I say, as Avalon finishes wrapping his wound, the gauze is already turning red. "This is an awful way to die."

Avalon's face is pale, she looks devastated.

"He's so young!" She says, looking at Luke's paling face. "He shouldn't die at this age!"

"I know," Remando says, pacing the area. "He is way too young."

The new wrapping of gauze is now scarlet, and Luke is still unconscious.

"I don't know what to do!" Avalon says, the gauze is quickly running out. "It obvious the gauze will do no good! We shouldn't waste it."

"Medicine is is only chance," I say sadly. "What do you think the chances of someone sending him medicine are?"

The silence is my only response. We all know he's a goner.

My mind races. Just yesterday, Luke had been treated to fine meals, a cozy place to sleep, just about everything anyone could ever want. Now look at him, dying on a forrest floor. It's sickening. They treat us like pigs for slaughter. Fatten us up, prepare us, then kill us.

I must have been deep in thought for a while, because I am brought back to my surroundings by a loud cannon fire.

Avalon's face turns white as she checks Luke for a pulse.

"Nothing," She says, sadly. "Bye, Luke. You were a great ally."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes as Remando, Avalon, and I step away from Luke's body. A hovercraft comes and takes him away.

I shouldn't be crying over his death, but I can't help it. I try to talk sense into myself. I have to be ready to fight if I want to make it out of this arena.

*POV District 3 male: Nayro Caller*

A cannon shot breaks the silence. Another one dead, one step closer to getting home to Aubra. I try not to think about who may have died, but of course faces flash through my mind.

My ally, Michael, looks at me.

"Who do you think that was?" He asks while we walk.

"Hopefully a career," I say, but I know that the possibility that it was a career is slim. "District 2 girl is already dead."

I'm unfazed by career deaths, seeing as they are so bloodthirsty, they shouldn't be considered human. I see Michael's eyebrows raise.

"Really?" He sounds surprised, which is to be expected. Careers usually last for at least the first few days.

"Yeah, that guy from 7 killed her," I say.

"Hm," Michael says, pondering this information. "He didn't seem like much of a fighter."

"Yeah, I was surprised, too," I say as we continue walking. There is silence, but it isn't awkward.

"You're from three, right?" Michael asks after a couple minutes. "What's it like there?"

"Not great," I say truthfully. Like most districts, there is a lot of poverty. "Poverty is becoming a pretty big issue."

"Yeah, ten is the same way," He says, "My family isn't so bad off, though."

"Same," I say. We pass the time while walking by talking about out lives back at home. Michael talk mostly about his family, his many little siblings, including Gabe, who he volunteered in place of. I, in turn, tell him about Aubra and my family. We listen to each other's stories, and, even though there is a great possibility that we will never see the people we are talking about again, it is a pleasant conversation.

"You think we should set up a camp, for the night?" I ask, as we reach a small clearing in the heavily wooded area. We are deep in the forrest now, probably a few miles in.

"Yeah, here seems like a good place," Michael says, opening the backpack he obtained at the Cornucopia. It's very warm, so we don't need to worry about freezing overnight. Water is also plentiful, small ponds and puddles are everywhere.

It's almost comforting to have an ally out here, it makes me feel less alone. I could tell that, if Michael and I had come from the same district, we could have been great friends. It's a shame that one or both of us will have to die, but I just hope that it won't come down to the two of us.

*POV District 4 female: Thistle Clay* 

Night was coming, it would probably be another hour until the arena was completely dark. I had managed to get away from the arena with a good haul, a backpack equipped with crackers, a loaf of bread, some first-aid supplies, and an empty container to store water, which I had filled with water from one of the many ponds in the area. I had also manages to grab a knife.

Now, I was on my own, just like how I wanted it to be. It's unwise to trust anyone in these Games. Too many times, I've seen a tribute murdered in their sleep by someone they thought they could trust. Trust is only for people who are weak. And, I am not weak.

My stomach growls, and I am faced with a problem. I don't want to break into my precious store of bread and crackers, but I don't have much to hunt with. I'm no good with throwing knifes, but it was the only weapon I was able to grab.

Instead, I search the area for edible plants that I could eat.

I notice a bush with multiple berries, but they are poisonous, so I move on.

I notice a tree with some sort of fruit growing from them, when I get closer, I realize they're crab apples. Perfectly safe to eat.

I gather some of the apples, trying to avoid the brown ones, and eat.

I eat a great deal of the little apples, but I'm still left unsatisfied.

The arena has just become dark, and I decide that I should probably think about getting some sleep. The heat and humidity is still high, so the fact that I don't have a sleeping bag doesn't matter much.

In the darkness, I make out a willow tree. I pull the long branches apart, and, although it is ten time hotter, it's a fairly safe place to sleep.

I pull together a makeshift pillow out of a pile of dirt. The capitol anthem begins to play, and I see the faces of the dead tributes. None are particularly shocking expect Chandra, from District 2, a career.

As I drift into sleep, I think one day down, and I'm still alive.

**A/N - There you go! Hope you liked it! There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise! **

**Poor Luke :( **

**The song inspired Margo's reflections on Luke's death. The first verse of the song talks about glamour fading quickly, and Margo talks about how, just yesterday, Luke was living a life of glamour, and now he's dying.  
>The second verse of the song talks about having a lionheart, and being brave and ready to fight, which Margo is how Margo feels at the end of her little POV section. <strong>

**I sincerely hope that at least a few of you like this song thing I'm doing, it might provide extra insight and help you understand the mood I was trying to set for a certain chapter! :)**


	14. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N - Here is the next chapter!**

**Song: Welcome to the Jungle - Guns & Roses (A lot of you are probably familiar with this song!)**

**You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby. You're gonna die! **

**There will be death in this chapter. Sorry if I kill of your character. :( I hope you will still continue to read if your character does die!**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Featured Tributes: Falco, Jellen Rite, Avalon Reed, Kally White, Gwenne Willowdrop. **

*POV District 2 male: Falco*

The sun has just set, and we watch the faces of all the pathetic tributes that couldn't make it past the first day. They weren't strong or smart like me. They were just weaklings with empty heads.

"You all sleep," Slick says, leaning against a tree. "I'll take the first watch, I'll wake one of you in a few hours."

I'm slightly weary of trusting this Slick guy. He seems like he's hiding something. I know I probably won't be sticking around here much longer, I plan on leaving the pack either tomorrow or the day after.

Tiredness overcomes me, and I forget about my distrust of Slick, so I decide to sleep. Besides, if he wanted to do something, he's probably wait a few days at least.

I drift into a fairly deep sleep, dreaming about the bloodbath, and all the tributes that died. It wasn't a nightmare though.

Suddenly, I am awoken by a loud cry of fury what seems like only a few minutes later. Still in a sleepy daze, I grab the flashlight next to me, and see Allack, looking furious.

I stand up, thinking some tributes attacked our camp.

"Where is he?" Allack screams, his face turning red. "Where is that son of a bitch? I swear to God, I'll kill him!"

I am momentarily confused until I shine my flashlight around and see Slick, looking almost as angry as Allack.

"I could rip your throat out without a second thought!" Slick yells back at Allack. Both of his hands carry daggers, and there is a backpack stuffed full on his back. That bastard was trying to run away!

Before I know it, I am charging at Slick with no weapon, determined to tear him apart with my own bear hands, but I realize a little late that he has the upper hand.

I am aware of my throat being slit, sticky red stuff pouring from my neck, and pain before I black out.

*POV District 1 male: Jellen Rite*

I saw Falco's throat bleed out, his blood creating a pool on the muddy ground.

A cannon shot, signaling Falco's death, and Slick began to run, faster than I thought he'd be able to.

Allack took off after him, desperate to kill him. Silver and I stepped away from Falco's blood covered body, in order to allow the hovercraft take it away.

After a few minutes hearing Allack and Slick yell curses at each other, Allack returned to camp.

"It's too dark to go after him now," Allack said, looking so angry it was almost inhuman. "We'll kill him tomorrow."

"What did he make away with?" Silver asked, standing with a knife in her hand. "Anything important?"

I looked at all of our supplies, and noticed a good amount of it was missing. Shit.

"The bread and beef jerky we got from the cornucopia are gone, as well as a water container, three knifes, a flashlight, and our only pair of night goggles," I braced myself for Allack's wrath, but it didn't come.

Allack sat back down on the muddy ground, and kept a stoney, straight face.

"Tomorrow, we will find him," Allack said, his voice almost calm. "We will torture him and kill him."

Allack was almost more frightening this way. His determined look and focused eyes strike so much fear in my heart.

I'm glad I'm not Slick at this point in time.

*POV District 7 female: Avalon Reed*

I woke with a start at the sound of a cannon being fired.

Automatically, I looked at my allies to make sure they were still safe. Both of them had woken up too, and were looking frantically around, as if they expected to see a dead body right by us.

We couldn't hear or see a hovercraft any where close to us, so the fight must have been a distance away from us.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Remando asks, none of us will be able to fall back asleep for a while.

"No idea," I say, my heart beating fast. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"Yeah," Margo says, "I hope it was Jellen or Silver."

I hope it was one of them too, seeing as they killed Grest and Luke.

"I doubt it," Remando says, solemnly. "They were probably the ones doing the killing. Are we going to go after them soon?"

Margo and I exchange glances. Five or Six heavily trained careers versus three mediocre tributes? No way.

"Remando, we are so outnumbered, now," I say gently, I know he has his heart set on killing all the careers. "It would be a suicide mission."

"I think we could do it!" Remando says gallantly. "We have more heart than they could ever have!"

"They also have more weapons, training, and experience," Margo snaps at him. "I'm not going to go after them just to get killed. I actually want to win these Games."

"I want to win, too!" Remando says back, "Our only chance of winning is taking out the careers!"

"That's a job for someone else!" The argument has gone from harsh whispers to loud voices.

"You can just sit there and expect the Victor's crown to be handed to you!" Remando says. "You have to fight for it, Margo!"

"Shut up!" I say, exasperated. "Do you want someone to find us? Be quiet, both of you! Let's just go back to sleep."

"Yeah, we'll talk in the morning," Margo says darkly. I can tell she's still upset, and Remando is too.

"Remember, we're in this together, guys," I say, laying my head down. "We can't turn on each other."

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

Thorn, Palma, and I have had no troubles so far in the Games. It's very surprising, really, that we've been able to live in peace for the first full day and all through the night.

Dawn is breaking when we wake up and start making preparations for the day.

"Did you hear the cannon fire last night?" Thorn asks once we are up and moving.

"No, I didn't!" I said, shocked that I was able to sleep through the loud bang. "Any clue of who died?"

"Nope," Thorn says, eating a berry. "There's only fifteen of us now, though."

The idea that we are still in the Hunger Games almost seems crazy. Sure, we had been a part of the bloodbath only yesterday, but, other than that, it has almost been like a pleasant camping trip. We had found the perfect place to set up our camp, and we have received no disturbances.

It was almost like we were in a little safe haven in the middle of chaos, and hearing of a cannon firing last night has reminded me that we are in the Games, and, although the three of us are living peacefully now, it probably won't stay like that for long.

"How long before the careers find us, you think?" Palma asks, also eating some berries.

"It's only a matter of time, really," I say sadly, for we all know it's the truth.

"Maybe we should practice combat today," Thron suggest. "You know, like throw some daggers at trees, and get better aim. That way, we can be ready for the careers, when they do come."

"That's a really good idea," Palma says, getting three daggers out from her backpack. "We don't have much else to do all day, anyway."

This is true. Catching fish and gathering berries for food only takes about an hour, and we can only sleep for so long.

I can't help but shake an awful feeling at the pit of my stomach, though. I know that the Games are never just a pleasant camping trip. Someone or something will be coming for us.

It's only a matter of time until our safe haven turns into the fires of hell.

*POV District 6 female: Gwenne Willowdrop*

Being alone does not suit me well. I'm having trouble finding food, I didn't get any weapons or survival items at the bloodbath, and Silver managed to slice my leg during the brawl.

I found some leaves to cover my wound, and they managed to stop some of the bleeding and even soothe the pain a little. I had no idea what kind of leaves they were, but I must have stumbled upon some sort of plant used in medicine. Lucky guess.

Even though my wound was not as major as it could have been, I still have trouble getting around. I've been perched under a tree for the past few hours, chewing on raw tree bark, the only thing I knew for sure was safe to eat in this place.

Good thing this arena is so plentiful with water, or else I would have to worry about getting that, too.

I don't know how long I'm sitting under the tree, eating tree bark and rubbing leaves on my leg, but it must have been at least an hour or so. I wish that I could just die sooner, I'd rather be dead than as lonely as I am now.

I'm hoping that someone, anyone, will appear right now. So I at least know that other people in the world exist.

At that moment, I hear a rustling coming from the bushes to my right. My heart immediately quickens. What could be hiding there? A career? Muttations?

"W-who's there?" I call out, my voice sounds weak from lack of use. "If you're going to kill me, at least do it quick!"

The bushes shift some more, and out walks the big, scary looking tribute from Nine.

Great, I'm dead.

I close my eyes, and wait for death.

And wait some more.

"What are you doing?" I hear a deep, masculine voice say. I crack open my eyes, and see the tribute standing there, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I say, my voice still sounding weak.

The boy stands there for a second, looks around, and then gives a half smile.

"Nope, I'm not going to kill you," He says, reaching out his hand to help me up. "Do you want to be allies?"

I can hardly contain my excitement. A huge smile breaks my face, as I nod enthusiastically.

"I'm Gwenne!"

"Slick," He says, looking behind his shoulder. "I can help you with that cut on your leg, but we gotta be quick. The careers are after me."

**A/N - WELL, what do you think? I liked writing it a lot! :D**

**Sorry to the creator of Falco :( but hey, that's how the Hunger Games go. **

**Welcome to the Jungle inspired the whole fight scene/Falco's death scene (kind of obvious!), and just how the tributes are now in a 'jungle' where they will die. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please take a moment to review, too! Reviews inspire me to update quicker! :D**


	15. Escapist

**Hello my beautiful readers! You all are so awesome, and you leave great reviews!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler - no deaths or nothing. **

**Truth be told, I'm terrified to start killing off these tributes! I love them all so much, and I wish they could all just be victors! D:**

**Alas, that will not work. Characters WILL start dying quickly. I have most of the deaths already planned out. **

**BUT, here is some good news! I've seen this done by authors before, so I thought I would do it, too. Since I've become so attached to these characters. **

**AFTER YOUR CHARACTER DIES, if you want me to, I will write a brief oneshot for that character! I hope this will make you feel better after your lovely character dies. :(**

**IF YOUR TRIBUTE HAS ALREADY DIED, PM me if you want me to write a oneshot! :)**

**ANYWAY, here it goes. **

**Song:**

**Escapist - Nightwish**

**This night whispers my name, all the dying children. **

**Dead tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (throat slit by Slick)**

**Featured Tributes: Palma Green, Margo Doghunt, Thistle Clay, Michael Arch, Slick. **

*POV District 9 female: Palma Green*

I gripped the blade in my hand, and sent it flying towards the tree thirty feet from me. It hit the tree straight on, and the blade sunk in a few inches.

I have no idea what the time was, but I'd guess around three o'clock. Thorn, Kally, and I had been practicing our combat skills all day. I feel like I've improved, a few hours ago, I was barely able to hit the tree from fifteen feet away.

Kally wasn't having the same luck though.

"This damn knife won't stay in the tree!" She exclaimed, as the knife hit the tree, then fell limply to the ground.

"Just try with a little more force," Thorn said, she was improving just as I was. "You'll get it, Kal."

Kally huffed.

"You guys are so good at this kind of stuff," she said as she went to retrieve her knife. "I have no motivation. What has this tree ever done to me? Why should I throw a dagger at it?"

I laughed, and Thorn did also. Kally was far too nice to be in this savage arena.

Kally smiled, too, and threw the dagger again. This time, it stayed in the tree for a good few seconds before it fell out.

"Well, that's a little better," She said, seeming slightly pleased.

"Yeah," Thorn said, smiling, "Before you know it, you'll be a knife chucking extraordinaire!"

Kally snorted at this.

"Yeah, right!" she giggled.

These two girls have become my best friends in the few short days we've been allies. We seem to all be made to be best friends, we all love to joke and laugh. The arena has brought us nothing but tranquility so far, sometimes, I even find myself forgetting where I am.

But, then it sinks in. This isn't a peaceful place. At least two in our trio will die. It's a fact, only one person makes it out from the Hunger Games.

If I live, I'll have to live with the memories of these two girls who I've become instant best friends with.

*POV District 3 female: Margo Doghunt*

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" I ask Avalon, who had just returned from collecting berries. "One hundred percent sure?"

"I'm positive, Margo!" Avalon exclaimed, "It was that little girl, Gwenne, and that terrifying guy from nine! He was helping her with a cut on her arm, and she was giving him some of the bark she was eating. They're allies!"

"Allies?" Remando said, taking in this new bit of information. "Or is he just gaining her trust to kill her?"

"I have no idea," Avalon says, shrugging her shoulders. "He seemed pretty genuine. But, wasn't he with the careers?"

"He was!" Remando exclaimed. "That means they are down to at least four. . .maybe three if one of them was the cannon last night! We might still have a chance if we go after them, guys!"

I sighed. He we go again.

Remando's crazy idea to attack the careers is quite possibly one of the most ridiculous ideas I've ever heard. I mean, don't get me wrong.

I respect Remando, he's strong and smart, but these careers have been training their whole lives. I can barely hit a target with any sort of weapon. We'd be the weaker side, and quite possibly, the outnumbered side.

"Remando, I really don't think it's a good idea," I don't shout, like I did before, I just speak in a calm, quiet voice. "We have smaller numbers, and, I don't know about you, but I'm not incredibly skilled with weapons or hand to hand combat."

Remando was the one to sigh now.

"It may be a crazy idea, but I just am sick of watching careers kill people every year." Remando says, "I've watched people I know get ripped apart by them. Last year, a kid I trained in physical combat, Nic, was literally ripped in half by two careers. I just want them to be the hunted ones, for once."

I could feel it coming on. I knew there was no stopping it. Tears began to stream down my face.

My dad died at the hands of a tribute from District 2. Right after I was conceived, my dad was reaped for the Games. My mom never talked about it, but one year, our school was forced to play the Games he went into, and I saw him get stabbed and killed by a career tribute.

Through my tears, I nod to Remando, letting him know how I feel.

I will attack the careers, for the sake of the father I never knew.

*POV District 4 female: Thistle Clay*

I hesitantly sniffed the bright, red berry I had just discovered. The food I had gotten from the Cornucopia has run out, and now I must find food that is safe to eat on my own.

The berry smells delicious, sweet and juicy, but I have a feeling in my gut that it's poisonous, so I set it down. I'm not terribly hungry right now, but I know it won't be long until the hunger kicks in.

I search for more food, but there seems to be nothing around. A few miles back there were plentiful berries and a lot of things to eat. I'm beginning to become thirsty, too. I glance around, expecting to see a pond or a puddle nearby, as there has been throughout the whole arena, but I see nothing.

Is it just me, or are the tree becoming scarcer, too?

Suddenly, my throat needs water so bad, I begin to panic. I think back to the last time I saw a pond, and, come to think of it, it was a few miles back, when the berries were plentiful.

Had I entered some kind of dead zone in the arena, with no water and no food?

I stop in my tracks and immediately turn around, heading back in the direction I had come from. I'm too worn out to run, and my dry throat is screaming for water.

I only hope that I can make it back to the lush part of the arena before I give way from dehydration.

As I walk, I hear voices approaching. I quickly jump into a large bush, and watch as two boys walk by.

Michael and Nayro, I think their names are. I decide against telling them of the dead zone ahead.

I mean, they are going to have to die anyway, if I'm going to be victor.

After their voices fade away, I begin to walk out of the dead zone again.

After about thrity minutes of walking, I see a big puddle and know I am safe.

*POV District 10 male: Michael Arch*

"Got any bread left?" I ask Nayro as we walk deeper into the forest. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"No, we ate the last of it this morning," he said, "But there's food everywhere, we should be able to find some."

I search the area for berries or wild animals running around that we can cook up and eat, but there is nothing. I don't even notice any source of water, which is odd.

I stop and listen, and find that it's eerily silent. There are no birds chirping and no wind blowing. My stomach knots up. Something bad is going to happen.

"Nayro, let's go back," I say, it's obvious I sound worried.

"What happened?" He asks, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"There's no food or water here," I say, "And it's almost too quiet."

Nayro's eyes go wide as he realizes we are caught in the middle of a bad situation.

"Yeah, let's go," he says.

The two of us walk quickly and make nervous small talk for a couple minutes.

Then, it begins to rain. Soon after, the rain is pouring down. Each drop feels like a needle stabbing my skin. The winds pick up and start to howl as thunder booms and lightning flashes.

Nayro and I are now running as we try to find shelter from the storm. I notice the wind is unnaturally strong, and look behind me to see a tornado, probably and F2, tearing through the trees.

Nayro looks behind, and notices the twister as well. We begin to run even faster.

Soon, I spot a ditch. Probably about six feet deep. I get Nayro's attention and point to the ditch, we both run to it full speed.

Luckily, there are roots on the ground of the ditch, and we hold on for dear life as the tornado passes through.

About three minutes later, the rain stops and the wind becomes less drastic. Five minutes later, we decide it's safe to leave the ditch.

Now, the sun is shining and there are bird chirping, but the devastation from the tornado has left trees uprooted and braches everywhere.

"Holy shit," Nayro says, looking from the sky to the devastation. "That is insane."

I agree, but at least we made it out alive.

*POV District 9 male: Slick*

"You have so much food!" Gwenne exclaims as she bites into a piece of bread I stole from the careers.

"Yeah, I bet it's better than that tree bark," I tease, and she giggles sheepishly.

I don't know what it was about this little girl, but when I saw her bleeding under that tree, chewing on tree bark, I felt something inside of me. It almost felt like it was my duty to make sure this little girl stayed out of harm's way. She was so young and innocent, it seemed like she was not meant to be here. Not meant to die here.

I wonder if this is what my deceased brother, Lock, felt like when he decided to raise me instead of leaving me out on the streets to die. All I know is that, whatever this feeling was, I've never felt it before. She was so young, by the time I was her age, I had killed three people.

"How's your arm feeling?" I ask her, "Any better?"

I wasn't great at first-aid, but I wasn't so bad. Astrid taught me how to treat cuts like hers.

"It feels a lot better," She said, patting her bandaged arm. "Thanks for helping me! And thanks for sharing the food too."

"No problem, Gwenne," I say.

"And thanks for being my friend, Slick," she says, "I was starting to get really lonely out here."

I digest what she had just said. I have never really had a friend before, unless you count Astrid, but we had never really classified each other as "friends". Gwenne had has hardly known me for a couple hours, yet she feels comfortable enough to call me a friend. That is true innocence.

"I'm glad to help," I say, and Gwenne just grins.

I must to all it takes to keep this innocent little girl safe.

**A/N - There you go!**

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Next chapter, action will begin, and characters will start dying :( **

**I hope you don't get upset if your character dies!**

**AND I'm sorry I haven't been responding to reviews lately, I've been super busy! But, I read each and every one of them, and I'm so thankful for all the nice things you guys say! :D**

**The song has always reminded me of the Hunger Games, the lyrics are very similar to what the tributes must be feeling :) **


	16. Our Solemn Hour

**A/N -**

**Yes, there is death now. Sorry if your character dies in this chapter! :( I was really upset that I had to start killing off people. There are two deaths in this chapter. :(**

_***Song: Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation**_

_**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us.***_

**Dead Tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (throat slit by Slick)**

**Featured tributes: Polo Gray, Allack Oright, Remando Tirone, Silver Shinefield, Margo Doghunt, Jellen Rite, Avalon Reed. (I'm doing this chapter a little different, because it's basically a huge fight scene.)**

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

I sat perched in a high tree. Even though I had burns, I was still required to work in the fields and trees, so I'm a pretty good tree climber.

I bit into a piece of juicy fruit, the sun was probably going to start setting in a few minutes. The sky is just beginning to have a orange-ish tint.

The Games have been rather uneventful for me, I've just been lounging around in tree, eating fruit I've found, and drinking from ponds. I haven't seen another living soul since the bloodbath, and frankly, it doesn't matter to me.

I've always preferred to be alone, it's more peaceful. And the only person I have to worry about it myself. Ever since I watched Alpha being torn apart by his "allies" a few Hunger Game's ago, I've had trust issues. I've learned the the only person in the world that I will always be able to trust is myself.

Besides, if I had an ally, they would always bug me to show them what's under my scarf, and there is no way I'd ever do that.

I rest my head against the bark and think about what is to come in these Games. The Gamemakers won't allow me to relax too much, so I should expect something to happen soon. Once this thought passes through me, I hear voices approaching. Perfect timing.

"My feet hurt!" I heard a whiny female voice complain, "We should just go back, he's probably miles away!"

"If you want to go back, be my guest," I heard another gruff voice say with annoyance. "Trust me, it would be more a blessing than a curse."

Three careers were making their way through the trees, both from District 1 and the boy from 4. Was this all that was left of the career pack?

"Jellen, don't you think we should go back?" the blonde girl said, batting her eyes at her district partner, Jellen, apparently.

"I really don't care," He said, trudging through the dirt.

"Shh, do you hear that?" the boy from 4 said, stopping dead in his tracks. I cup my hand over my mouth, afraid that he might have heard my breathing.

"No," the girls says, rolling her eyes. "I don't hear anything."

"Someone is following us," the boy from 4 snaps back to her.

The sunset turns the sky blood red just as I see a group of three people lunge forward to attack the three careers.

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright*

Three figures jump out from behind the trees, and run towards us with a vengeance in their eyes.

I almost laugh when I see our competition. Two girls, Margo and Avalon, and Remando, the guy that killed Chandra. I almost want to thank him, but instead, I'll just kill him.

All three of them carry a dagger, and Remando even has two. Silver, Jellen, and I take out our daggers and we brace ourselves for a fight.

I see Remando coming at me, Margo attacking Jellen, and Avalon going after Silver.

This fight should be over in a few minutes.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

My allies and I run at the careers. It's now or never. Now it the time to prove that we can take on the careers and win.

We learned from following them, that Slick had left and killed Falco, so that makes the fight more even now.

I ran at Allack, we decided beforehand who would face who, and I got stuck with the human rock. Oh well, I know I have a soul, and he doesn't.

He only had one knife, whereas I had two. Although, he was more skilled with knife handling than I was, so the fight was pretty even.

Our blades were clinking together as we fought, both of us desperate to win. I couldn't take my eyes off my own fight for long enough to see how Avalon and Margo were doing, but I hoped that they were doing alright.

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield* 

This girl didn't know who she was dealing with. Yeah, sure, I may seem all glitz and glam, but I know how to kill.

Her black hair was flying around as my blonde hair was. Both of us were stabbing and dodging, almost like a dance.

"So, Princess," she says, as we stop for a minute and look at each other. "You want me to make your death quick and painless?"

I scoffed at her.

"No way in hell will you beat me, you scrawny little bitch."

I come at her with my knife, but she dodges it again.

Damn, I will kill this girl good. No one demeans me, 'Princess'.

*POV District 3 female: Margo Doghunt*

I'm fighting harder than I ever have in my life. I am motivated to avenge my father's death. Kill the careers, like they killed him.

Jellen is a good fighter, but I can tell he's underestimating me. He doesn't think I have it in me to kill him. And that will be his downfall.

I am strong, and I fight in my father's name. No one can stop me.

I will defeat the careers.

I will win the Games.

*POV District 1 male: Jellen Rite*

The girl fighting me was slightly stronger than I expected, but I know she can't beat me. I am more trained.

I glance around at the other fights going on, Silver and the girl she's fighting are more bitching at each other than actually engaging in combat, whereas Allack and his opponent and both entirely engulfed in heavy fighting.

The girl I'm fighting goes in to slit my throat, and I dodge her attempt easily.

She has a determined, almost crazy, look in her eyes. She really wants to take me out.

Too bad I'll probably kill her first. There's no room for weaklings in the Games.

*POV District 7 female: Avalon Reed*

"You can't handle a blade for your life!" Silver spat at me, as she dodged yet another one of my attempts to kill her.

"Neither can you, hun," I have taken to calling her demeaning names, because I can see her eyes fill with rage every time I use a different one. "You're just a pretty face with no real ability."

Her face turned red as she tried to stab me again, but I was able to dodge her blow.

"It's better than being an ugly face with no ability!" She screamed. She abandoned her knife, and instead slapped me in the face, to which I returned with a slap.

Soon, both of us had completely forgotten about out blades, and we were pulling at each other's hair, and punching and slapping each other. She even bit me once or twice.

This bitch had to go.

As I punched Silver in the eye, I heard a scream of defeat, and a cannon shot ring out through the air.

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright*

Remando and I stopped out combat to look at which of our allies had just died. I was fully expecting it to be one of his.

I let out a scream of rage when I saw the girl from District 3, Margo, holding a bloody knife, and a dead Jellen at her feet.

How could that weak son of a bitch lose?

I completely abandoned my fight with Remando, and threw my knife at Margo, and ran into the trees.

I heard her scream in pain, and I knew I had found my target.

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield*

Oh, perfect! Jellen is dead and Allack just ran into the woods.

Needless to say, with only two of us left, Allack and my alliance was no longer on.

I immediately let go of the chunk of Avalon's hair that I gripped in my hand, and ran into the forest, running back towards the swamp to get some supplies before Allack did.

*POV District 3 female: Margo Doghunt*

I fell to the ground, my whole body was in pain. My vision was quickly blacking out.

"Margo!" I vaguely hear Remando yell.

Avalon and Remando are at my side, I can just barely see them. I see Avalon holding a bloody knife, and realize that she had just pulled it out of my chest.

"Oh Margo!" I hear Avalon sobbing. "Don't die! You can't, you're so strong!"

"It's okay," I manage to say through all my pain. "I put up a good fight."

"That you did, Margo," I hear Remando say, my vision is now completely gone. "You were so great. You killed Jellen."

Yes, I had killed Jellen. I had managed to kill a career, to avenge my dad. I had proved myself as someone who would not go down without a fight.

As far as I am concerned, I won.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

I hear Margo's cannon fire, and I know she is in a better place.

Avalon and I are both covered in her blood, her wound was still bleeding profusely.

Avalon was sobbing, and even I was getting teary eyed. Margo was a good fighter. She didn't deserve to die like this.

"C'mon, Avalon," I say, taking her elbow. "We need to step away from her body."

Avalon and I walk a few paces from Margo's body, and the hovercraft comes to take her away.

And I know, Avalon and I now have a guardian angel watching over us in these Games.

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

Well, thank the Lord above I wasn't caught in the middle of that fight.

Two more dead. Only thirteen of us left. And surprisingly, only two of those are careers.

I take a deep breath to recover from the violence I had just seen. The ground below me is covered in sticky red blood from both Margo and Jellen.

I decide that I should stay in the tree to sleep.

A few moments later, the sky is dark, and the Capitol anthem plays.

Pictures of Jellen, Falco, and Margo showed in the sky, and the Capitol anthem played me to sleep.

**A/N - :(**

**I am so sorry to the creators of Margo and Jellen! It was really hard for me to write the death of them :( (that's why this chapter took a little longer to get out!) **

***REMEMBER: Message me if you want me to write a oneshot for your character as a sort of memorial! And I do hope you stick around to see how the Games come to a conclusion!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**The careers are dying off rather quickly in this story, I realized... but, hey, sometimes the Hunger Games are like that! :) **

**Again, so sorry to the characters who died! :( It was very hard to kill them, and I hope I did their deaths justice! **


	17. Fairyland

**A/N - HEY, YOU. Yes, you. Go read my oneshot that is dedicated to Margo! It is heart warming, and you'll like it. So, go! Read it! Now.**

**Well, now onto the rest of the Games. **

**Two deaths. **

**Sorry to their creators :( Really, it just breaks my heart when I have to kill people! I love all the tributes so much! **

**But remember, if your tribute dies, I will write a one shot, if you request it! :)**

**So, let's get onto it. **

**Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews! Really, they mean so much to me! You guys are awesome! **

**Song: Fairyland - Angelzoom (weird name, but good song!)**

**Colder than ice,**

**The world falls apart.**

**Featured Tributes : Palma Green, Nayro Caller, Thorn Dahles, Kally White.**

**-Warning- this is a pretty gory chapter, if you have a weak stomach, then maybe just skim it, instead of reading it in full detail. Eughh, I don't even know how I wrote that!**

*POV District 9 female: Palma Green*

I felt a drop of rain hit my face, and I woke up. Thorn and Kally were also stirring, having been awoken by the rain.

We haven't had any rain yet in the arena for us. It has been sunny and nice, so the rain came as a surprise. We had seen in the sky last night, that three people had died yesterday. Two careers and the girl from 3.

Yesterday was exciting, so I feel like we should have another safe day here, in our own little paradise.

"Hm," Thorn said, looking at the rain, "I wonder why it's raining..."

"Well, there's this thing called the water cycle," I say, smiling. Kally laughs, and Thorn throws me a playful angry look.

"I know!" She says, "But, everything in this arena is controlled by the Gamemakers! Don't you think it's kind of weird that they would decide to make it rain on us?"

"Well, it can't be sunny all the time!" Kally says.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Thorn says, still looking at the rain, looking almost confused. "I just don't have a good feeling about today..."

"There were three deaths yesterday!" I say, I know how these Games work. "I don't think anything will happen today, they've had their fill of violence to last them a while."

"They could be throwing us a curveball!" She says back, still looking nervous. She may be right, when I was very young, there was a games where there was four deaths everyday, and the Games were over in five days. The Capitol likes to keep us on our toes, but still, I doubt anything will happen today.

"Let's just practice our dagger skills," I say, standing up and grabbing a handful of berries. "Thorn, I don't think we're in any danger."

Thorn shook her head, and grabbed her dagger.

"Yeah, I guess your right," She sad, "I'm just a worry wart."

She threw her knife towards the tree, and it sunk in a good three of four inches.

We're getting better at combat, Kally is even starting to improve. When we are attacked, whether it be today or any other day, we will be ready.

*POV District 3 male: Nayro Caller* 

Michael and I have been trying to find our way out of the wreckage of the tornato for hours. Last night, we had fallen asleep after the pictures of the deceased showed in the sky. I was upset that Margo died, she had been my district partner. I hadn't known her too well, but well enough to feel remorse for her death.

There were uprooted trees, and branches everywhere, there must have been more tornadoes than the one that we had been running from. The damage was devastating, it was hard to make our way around.

"Maybe it's best if we just stay here," Michael says, after we had been climbing over tipped trees for an hour or so. "I mean, it would be hard for other tributes to get to us here."

"We don't have much food left, though," I say, thinking about the food we had. We had some crackers and berries, maybe enough to last until tomorrow. We had two bottles of water, too. "We can only stay for another day."

"Yeah, we can worry about that tomorrow," He said, his brow furrowed. He, like me, must be dying from the idea that we have no idea what will happen next. Another tornato? Possible. Yesterday was apparently a big day, with the tornato, and three deaths. Well, technically, one had happened the day before yesterday, at night. But, still. We should be safe for another day, right? Hopefully.

"I wonder how the others died," I say, as we both sit down on a log, and rest. "Two of them died in the same fight, two of the cannons were right next to each other."

"Yeah, must have been a hell of a fight," Michael says, "Glad we weren't apart of it."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Did you know your district partner that well?" He asked, carefully, unsure of what my response will be.

"Kind of," I said, truthfully. "We were in the same grade, and we had a few classes together. My fiance knew her better than I did."

Michael nods, and we let the subject drop. Instead, we talk about home again. Michael talks about his brothers, and his one sister.

"I've always been closest with Gabe, but I love them all," he says, smiling. "I hope they're all doing alright without me, I know Jegudiel must be taking it hard, he's almost like my shadow back at home."

"They're probably doing okay," I say, trying to reassure him, but we both know that his family is probably torn up and glued to the TV screen.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asks, obviously wanting to get his mind off his own family.

"Yeah, a sister, Rae," I say, saddened by the thought of her. "She's thirteen, and we're pretty close. She had just gotten used to the idea of me being married." I trail off. I like thinking about her, but it makes me sad at the same time.

There is silence between Michael and I, and soon, we decide to eat some berries. My mind wonders off to what might be happening elsewhere in the arena.

*POV District 10 female: Thorn Dahles*

It hadn't stopped raining yet, if anything it had gotten stronger.

"Maybe we should wait for the rain to let up!" I call to Kally and Palma, the rain has made it harder to hear.

They both nod, and we run to the cover of a large tree.

"Man, it really raining out there!" Kally says, wringing out her soaking hair. "I hope it stops soon! I need to fish!"

We remain under the tree for a few minutes, chatting and joking with one another. The rain is pouring, coming down stronger and faster, then it suddenly stops completely.

"That's weird," I say, looking at the sky. It's still cloudy, and I still have a bad feeling something bad will happen.

"Yeah, it is," Palma steps out from under the tree, and looks into the air. She stops in her tracks, and her eyes grow wide. Uh, oh.

She barely has time to scream before a huge, winged creature descends upon her. A muttation, obviously.

The creature looks like a mix of an eagle and a sort of dinosaur almost, it's talons are the size of my hand, and it's beak is razor sharp.

The beak begins pecking at Palma, and there is blood everwhere, it's a gruesome sight, to say the least. The sight is gory and bloody, yet I am unable to avert my eyes. I can hear Kally gaging next to me, and Palma's screams are full of pain and terror. I can barely tell what's happening. Palma, my friend, is being torn apart right before my eyes. Soon, I register the fact that I am screaming too.

Kally is still throwing up next to me, with good reason. The muttation has now managed to open Palma's stomach, and was pulling out her intestines, and all I could do was watch in terror. Palma was still alive and screaming.

This is awful, terrible, cruel, disgusting.

I run out of from under the tree, my dagger ready. This creature must die, it's a demon. I have to kill it, it's killing Palma.

I throw my dagger at the bird like creature, and it hits it's wing. The bird stops preying on Palma, who is still screaming and crying, her hand holding her stomach, and trying to force her intestines back into her stomach, but it's no use. She's lost too much blood. She looks at me, tears in her eyes, and falls to the ground. Her cannon rings through the air.

The injured mattation now is coming at me. I look up and see another one flying towards me, too. I know I am a goner, Kally too, probably. I knew today would be a bad day.

I feel a horrible pain on my arm, and notice the injured creature's beak is biting it. Blood is now gushing from it. The other one's Talon's are now gripped on my shoulders, and it's pecking at my chest. The pain is unbelievable, and I know that I am living my final moments. I feel one of the creatures tearing at my chest, and I can feel the skin being ripped open.

The last thing I see, is my heart inside the creature's mouth, then everything blacks out.

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

I have my hands over my head, and I am screaming, sitting in a pool of my own vomit. I can't even fathom what I just saw happen right before my eyes.

Palma and Thorn, dead. Torn apart. Ripped open. Eaten alive. Dead. Killed. Gone. Forever.

My friends are dead, and I am alive. I'm probably going to die. Those horrible creatures must be after me.

I look up, and look around. I see Palma's body, her intestines trailing out of her stomach and across the grass. Thorn's body is a few feet away, a bloody hole in her chest, her eyes still open. There is no sign of the winged beasts.

I vomit again, unable to keep my stomach.

I see a beam of light come, and Thorn and Palma's bodies are gone.

Does that mean I'm safe? No. No, I can't live anymore!

Why do I live, when they have to die?

Why am I here? What's the point to this?

Suddenly, I am so full of rage. Unexplainable rage. Rage that is aimed toward anyone and everyone.

I stand up, still shaking, and walk out from under the tree, almost hoping the beasts will eat me, too.

But they are gone. Like Thorn. Like Palma.

I grip my dagger until I can't feel my fingers anymore.

I can't feel anything anymore. I am not myself, I can tell I am not in my right mind.

I don't care.

If Palma and Thorn are dead, then everyone else will have to die.

**A/N - Oh, wow. That was more gruesome than I expected. **

**I feel evil. Ughh! :( I am an evil, evil person. **

**To the creators of Palma and Thorn - I'm so sorry! :( Really, I am. It killed me to write that, but alas, it's the Hunger Games. Message me about the oneshot!**

**Song - It's actually a peaceful sounding song, but the lyrics are haunting, and I feel like that's kind of like the situation with Thorn, Palma, and Kally. They were in this perfect place, a Fairyland, and then their world got torn apart, in a gruesome way. **

**Review, tell me if you liked it. **

**Or if you threw up. **

**Or both, maybe? haha.**

**I'm evil.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much.**

**Bye. **

**:,(**


	18. Howl

**A/N - OKAY. So a few points to mention. **

_ONE - Thorn's oneshot is up! Go read it, please! (Creator of Palma has not gotten back to me yet, but the offer still stands!)_

TWO - SOMEONE DREW PICTURES ABOUT THIS STORY! Great, isn't it? XxBlurred-TearsxX (creator of Kally) submitted some (pretty awesome) artwork! 

Links: ht tp :/risknext. deviantart. com/#/d3k6j9r (remove spances) Picture of Kally after muttation attack!

ht tp:/risknext. deviantart. com/#/d3k7jqg - Picture of Palma, after the attacks

ht tp:/risknext. deviantart. com/#/d3k7k0v - Picture of Thorn after the attacks. 

These are really great, and you guys should definitely check them out!

_THREE - Song!_

_Howl - Florence and the Machine_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart._

_I drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart._

**Dead tributes: (Totally forgot to do this last chapter?)**

**Chandra Wilson (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (killed by muttations)**

**Featured Tributes :** Kally White,** Thistle Clay, Gwenne Willowdrop. **

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

I make it over the hill that once guarded our safe haven. My shoes are in my backpack instead of on my feet. I'm quicker without shoes. My feet are bloody, but not with my own blood.

I see the Cornucopia, there are no more useful items in there. Only moldy bread and broken weapons. The careers are nowhere to be seen, they must have went into the forest.

The forest is where I must go to avenge my friends. I have decided what I will personally kill two people, girls preferably, to compensate for the deaths of Palma and Thorn. I have decided that I have to win, more than I did before. I know that if I would've died, I would want either Palma or Thorn to win. So now, I feel like I'm fighting for not only me, but the two of them too.

I will be merciless. I will kill the first two people I see. I will fight in honor of Palma and Thorn. My poor, deceased friends.

I enter the forest, my eyes peeled for who will be my first kill.

*POV District 4 female: Thistle Clay*

There are only eleven people left, and most of the careers are gone. I'm happy to say that no one has died at my hand yet, not even the two boys who walked into the dead zone. I wonder if anything happened to them there.

It is morning, and the day in sunny, unlike yesterday. Yesterday, there were two deaths, right back to back. I found out that they were the girls from Districts Nine and Ten. I hadn't really known either of them, so I wasn't so upset that they were dead, two deaths closer to being victor, is how I thought of it.

My time in the arena has been very quiet, I've barely had any human contact, and I haven't spoken a word out loud in the four days we've been here... or was it five? Hmm. I've lost count.

I eat a handful of berries, and continue to walk through the arena. I don't bother being quiet, there is probably no one around me for miles. I see a big, oak tree and decide that I will build a fire there, and maybe catch some sort of meat to eat.

I find some good fire wood, and begin to make the fire. I almost have it started when I suddenly hear a noise. The bushes behind me are rustling. It's probably an animal. I get my dagger ready, and turn around.

It is quiet for a moment, then I hear a loud cry. Definitely not an animal.

The girl from District 8, Kally, I think is her name, jumps from behind the bushes, a crazed, glazed over look in her eyes.

She is barefoot, and her feet and legs are bloody. Her hair is flying everywhere, she looks like a mad women.

She runs at me, with her dagger held high at the ready. I hold up my dagger too, and the two of us begin to fight.

Kally has never come across to me as much of a threat, so I feel like I will probably be able to win this fight.

She tries to slit my throat, but I dodge the blow, and instead to to cut her arm. I succeed, but only slightly. Her arm begins to bleed, and she looks livid.

She starts to fight with strength I didn't know a girl her size could have. I'm fighting as hard as I can, but I can feel myself loosing.

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

Thistle is trying to fight as hard as she can, but I fight with adrenaline pumping through my body. This girl has done nothing to harm me, but she must die.

Thorn never did anything wrong. Palma never did anything wrong. But, both of them had to die. So, Thistle must die. I whip my blade around, trying with all my might to give her a fatal wound. Soon, my blade finds her neck, and the slash a deep cut into her throat.

She falls to the ground, and I hear a cannon break the silence.

I turn around, and walk away without looking back. I hear the hovercraft come to take her body away.

I don't feel any remorse.

Now, on the hunt for victim number two.

*POV District 9 male: Slick*

A cannon shot rings through the air. Only ten more of us left. Only eight more people to kill, so Gwenne can win.

"I wonder who that was," Gwenne says, her eyes looking sad, as they did whenever she heard a cannon shot. "I hope whoever it was had a nice, peaceful death."

"Yeah," I say, cooking up some fish. "They probably did."

I know this is the furthest thing from the truth. Whoever just died was probably killed maliciously, but I don't want Gwenne to be sad. I want her to keep her innocence for as long as she could.

"Are you sad that your District partner died?" She asked, looking at me with big, sad eyes. "Did you know her very well?"

Truth be told, I didn't know Palma at all. Sure, she was nice enough, but I'm so used to death, that I really don't feel any sadness at her passing. She would've had to die anyways, if Gwenne was going to win. I decided to lie to Gwenne.

"Yeah, it makes me sad," I say, in a fairly convincing tone. "But, she's in a better place. Now, we just have to worry about you."

"And you!" She says, eating another berry. "Do you think they'll change the rules so we both can win?"

She asks this in complete seriousness. In her mind, the Capitol might let the Hunger Games have two victors this year. I know the truth, though. Only one victor. Again, I tell a little white lie to try and make her feel better.

"Who knows," I say, "They could."

Her face lights up, and she looks hopeful.

"I sure hope they do. I want to see my family again, and I also want you to live! If we both win, then that would be awesome!"

"Yeah, it sure would be awesome," I say back to her, smiling. "I've got the fish all ready to eat."

I cut her off a large piece of the salmon, and cut off a piece for myself.

"Mmm," She says, closing her eyes and sniffing. "It smells so good! I'm glad you found me, Slick. You're a great ally!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I found you too."

The two of us eat our fish.

**A/N - Sorry to the creator of Thistle :( -MESSAGE ME ABOUT THE ONESHOT!-**

**This chapter was a little shorter than some of the others, but the last two were so big and action packed, that I thought I deserved a little break. :)**

**Song - Basically, it describes Kally's feelings and stuff. I think it really fits what I'm expecting her to feel at this point! :) **

**I love Slick and Gwenne's alliance, I think they are so opposite. Gwenne is young, sheltered, and innocent. Whereas, Slick is older, knows a lot about the world, and kind of pessimistic in a realistic way. It's just a very interesting alliance, and I love it! :)**

**Who are your favorite characters left? Least favorites? Let me know in the reviews! I love to hear who you guys like and dislike! **


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE Sorry!

**Yes, this is an Author's Note chapter. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not feeling really well. Like, the kind of sick where it just hurts to move. :(**

**I tried writing a chapter for you guys, I really did! But I got like 600 words in, realized that it was complete shit (pardon my french!), then decided it would just be best if I got some rest and tried again tomorrow. **

**I'm hoping that I'll feel better tomorrow, and get an update out for you guys (and write Palma's oneshot!), but if I'm feeling like this again tomorrow, it might not happen. **

**AND I'm going out of town for the 4th, so I leave Saturday and get back Tuesday, and I won't have internet access during those days :(**

**So, I just wanted to fill you guys in on why updates might not be coming frequently for the next few days. **

**Best case scenario - I will get a chapter and Palma's oneshot out tomorrow.**

**Worst case scenario - There will not be an update until tuesday or wednesday...**

**I feel like that's not too bad... some authors don't update for weeks, but I still feel bad :(**

**I'm sorry guys! I will try my hardest to get a good(ish) chapter out for tomorrow! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful 4th of July weekend (if you're American) or just a wonderful weekend in general, if you are from another part of the world (which would be really cool, I have to admit!)**

**Thanks for understanding, you guys are 'da bomb' as all the cool kids are saying nowadays ;)**


	20. Monster

**A/N - Hello, dear ones! You all are so great! I feel a lot better now, and my vacation was very nice! But, I am happy to be writing for you guys again! I missed it! :D**

***Song! **

**Monster by Skillet**

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it***_

**Dead Tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Featured Tributes : Allack Oright, Remando Tirone, Silver Shinefield, Polo Gray. **

**This starts the next day after Thistle's death. Day five, if I am not mistaken. **

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright*

Top ten. Nine more puny weaklings to kill before I get the fame and glory that comes with being Victor. There is no way that I will lose these Games. I have no competition.

Sure, that Slick guy is big and strong, but I won't lose to him. I will kill him personally with my bear hands, if I have to. I will make that lying, backstabbing bastard is going to die a slow and painful death, if it's the last thing I do.

He's the one I'm looking for right now. I will not rest until I find him. If I meet other tributes along the way, it's better for me. Worse for them. I go through the remaining tributes in my head.

Silver, that bitch will be easy to kill. Nayro from three, he won't be too hard. That little girl from Six, again, another easy kill. Both from seven, they are still in an alliance, I think. The girl from eight, no idea what she is doing, the guy from 10, he looked kind of strong, but I'll kill him easily enough. The weird scarf girl from 11, and then Slick.

I cannot see myself losing to any one of them. Unless, the three guys tag teamed me, I am certain that I will be victor.

I continue to look for Slick, I have no idea where he might be. I've decided to look in the hills instead of in the forest. I walk across the swamp, and look in the hills.

The hills would look like a pretty nice getup, if it wasn't for the two large pools of dried blood right by the lake. I wonder who died there. Probably those two girls that were killed back to back. I look around the hill, fill up my water from lake, then decide to head back to the forest, Slick must be somewhere in there.

I will find him, and I will kill him.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

Avalon and I have not seen any other tributes since we lost Margo. It's been relatively quiet, except for the occasional cannon fire.

There is only ten more of us left, these Games are going by relatively fast. The Gamemakers will probably make it so that the Games are over in another week or so, is my guess. So, we may have a few days with no deaths.

I'm glad that I'm allied with Avalon. She's my district partner, so if she wins, my district will still get glory and food. Of course, I still want to win, but if I don't, I want her to.

"Remando, can you pass me some water?" Avalon said, walking through the trees, breathing heavily. We've been changing the site of our camp every night, just in case. I reach into my backpack and pass her a water container, and she drinks from it.

"Where do you think we should set up?" I ask her, as we truck through the dirt and trees.

"I don't know," She said, wiping sweat from her forehead. It's very hot and humid. "Do you think the careers left the cornucopia yet?"

"There's only two careers left," I pointed out. "I doubt they are still allied with each other."

"Oh, yeah," She said, "I guess you're right. Well, I was thinking we make camp in the hills, to get out of the forest for a while."

"Yeah, that sounds fine with me," I say, and the two of us make our way out of the forest and to the swamp.

The swamp is as muddy as it was during the bloodbath, and the cornucopia was scraped clean of all it's useful supplies. There was no one to be seen, so it seemed safe to continue on.

"It seems nice and shady in between the two hills, that might be a nice place to - ahh!" I whipped around with my knife drawn as Avalon screamed.

There the monster was himself, Allack. He had a crazy look in his eyes as he went after Avalon, throwing his knife in her left calf. She screamed in pain, but the wound wasn't too deep. Not lethal.

I threw my dagger towards Allack as Avalon pressed her hand against her wound, trying to stop the blood flow. The dagger hit Allack in his right shoulder, and he let out a cry of shock and pain. He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, and threw it towards me. I was able to duck in time, so the dagger did not hit me. By the time I looked up, Allack was already sprinting towards the woods.

"You okay, Avalon?" I said, running towards her to check out her wound.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, I just need to stop this blood flow!" She said, pressing her hand against the wound hard.

"We still have some gauze left," I say, fishing it out of my backpack. "Do you think that will work?"

"Yeah, it should help."

I wrapped the gauze tightly around her wound, and she whimpered in pain, a little. After about fifteen minutes, she stood up shakily.

"C'mon, let's make it to in between the hills," She said, limping along. "We're a clear target right here."

"Okay, if you're sure," I say tentatively, helping her walk.

I sure hope no one or nothing is waiting for us between the hills.

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield*

"Ew!" I say out loud as I see a huge centipede crawling towards me. I smush it with my foot, and gag as it's guts stick to the bottom of my shoe. I scrap it against a rock.

I hate being on my own in these stupid Games. I have to find my own food, and set up my own camp. It's awful.

I wipe away a bead of sweat on my forehead, and take a drink of my water. I still have yet to find food. Don't they have bread bushes in this arena or something? I'm starving! That is when a thought entered my head.

I have tons of sponsors! Everyone from District 1 does! I could get food from them!

"I'm hungry!" I say to the sky, looking up dramatically. "So... so... hungry!"

I collapse on the floor, flinching as I feel the dirt cover my hair. I place my hand on my forehead and sigh.

"I need food!" I cry out again, "Oh, I'm so hungry!"

Drama works when it comes to sponsor gifts. Last year, the girl from two started crying until she got some water from her sponsors. I groan again, dramatically.

Still, no little parachute appears. So, I have to bring on the waterworks.

"Hunger pains... too much!" I feel a big crocodile tear fall from my eye, and they continue to come. "Oh, someone please save me!"

A little parachute falls from the sky. Success. Damsel in Distress works every time. My pride in not hurt at all from my performance. I did what I needed to do to get food in the easiest way possible. I wipe my tears and let out a big, dramatic sigh of relief.

"Oh! My saviors! My sponsors!" I cry out, untying the hardy bowl of stew from the parachute. "Oh, thank you! You saved me!"

I eat the stew silently, smug with my own victory.

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

I have not seen another tribute since my witnessing of the brawl. And frankly, I'm quite glad. If I could only stay undetected for another nine deaths, then I could make it out alive.

Do I really want that, though? I mean, I know my life hasn't been great thus far. And I had fully expected to lose when I volunteered. I start to think about the possibility that the Capitol could reconstruct my burnt and broken face. Did they have the technology to do that?

I shake my head as I lean up against a tree. I want to win, I guess. I want to be loved, even though I have to cover my face up with a scarf.

I slide down and sit under the tree, and take out a few berries to eat. I slip them under my scarf and into my mouth.

After doing this for a few handful, I realize it's stupid. It's much easier to eat without my scarf, so I should just take it off. I nervous, though, for how Panem will respond. Will I lose all my sponsors (if I even had any)? I sigh, and decide to play the risk. I slowly unravel the scarf, and reveal my scarred face to all of Panem.

I quickly stick a handful of berries in my mouth, and try not to think about the horror some people are facing by seeing my messed up face.

I sit for another few minutes, eating my berries in silence. Then, something unexpected happens.

A little parachute lands in my lap. A sponsor gift.

I crinkle my forehead in confusion. Shouldn't they be repulsed instead of sending me gifts?

I open it up, and I see a variety of different rolls, they are still warm.

I look up and smile, showing my appreication to the person, or people, that sent this gift.

They were more then just rolls, they were a sign to show that someone out there accepted me, despite my mauled and imperfect face.

For the first time in my life, I see hope.

**A/N - Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for my short hiatus! Palma's oneshot will be up either later today or tomorrow! So keep your eyes open! :D**

**Song - Basically discribes Allack, I feel. **


	21. Murder

**A/N - PALMA'S ONESHOT IS OUT! Go check it out, it's kind of like how I did Margo's. :) **

**Song - Murder - Within Temptation.**

_**I'm killing them all, I put my soul on the line.**_

**Dead tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Featured Tributes: Michael Arch, Gwenne Willowdrop, Silver Shinefield, and Kally White.**

**Day 6 :)**

*POV District 10 male: Michael Arch*

Yesterday, there were no deaths. The first full day in an arena where a cannon did not ring out. There were still ten tributes left.

My district partner, Thorn, died. We didn't really know each other too well, but I still have had a sinking feeling in my stomach ever since I saw her picture in the sky. She was kind of my piece of home. Although we weren't in an alliance, I still knew she was there. And if Nayro or I couldn't win, I wanted her to.

I wonder how she died. I hope it was peaceful. I remember her telling me on the train that she wasn't nervous about dying. She knew her family could go on without her. Her family is probably devastated right now.

I try to shake the sinking feeling that is inside of me and focus on what is going on for me right now. We were still trying to navigate our way out of the devastation from the tornato. It was scary walking around the area. Tree branches were hanging by a tread all over the place. They were big enough to kill someone, probably.

We were able to find a stream for water that was undamaged by the tornato, but food was harder to come by. A few hours ago, a sponsor gift had come with some beef jerky, crackers, and peanuts, enough to last us for maybe three days. They weren't very filling though, so we were still trying to find some game to shoot and eat.

Nayro is very good at starting fires, even when the wood is slightly damp, so we can have something to cook our kills on.

Overall, we aren't doing too terrible, but I wish we could find our way out of this damage.

*POV District 6 female: Gwenne Willowdrop*

I some of the rabbit that Slick killed earlier. It tasted good, but I wish I could go back to eating the way I did before I came into the arena.

There were ten people left, and I was the youngest person left. Slick keeps on telling me that I'm going to win, but I think that he will. He is really good at this surviving stuff.

"Gwenne, did you get enough to eat?" Slick asks, looking at me as though he were worried. He always looks at me that way, he's always worried about me. He should worry more about himself, if you ask me.

"Yeah, Slick!" I say, patting my full belly. "I have plenty! Why don't you eat something now, too?"

Slick doesn't eat ever until I've assured him that I have eaten enough. He is always afraid that he'll take food away from me.

"Okay, if you're sure you've had enough," he says, taking a bite of the remaining pieces of rabbit left. "You have enough water, too?"

"Yeah, Slick!" I say, giggling, "I have all the water I need! You need to take care of yourself, too, Slick!"

"You're more important that me, Gwenne," He says, eating more rabbit. "You're the one who's going to win this thing."

"I think that you'll win," I say, taking a drink of my water. "You look more like a victor!"

"Well, you're a better person than I am," he says, finishing off the last of the rabbit. He had a lot less than I did. I feel bad.

"You're a good person!" I say, meaning it, "You are a very good ally and friend to me!"

"I'm trying to redeem myself before I die, Gwenne," He says, looking very serious and solemn, "You deserve to win this thing, and, by God, I am going to make that happen."

I just giggle again. He can be so dramatic, but I'm glad I have him. He's like the big brother that I always wanted. He is very protective and loyal, and I know that he'll always be there if I need him. I just wish we could both survive, because he's like my best friend.

*POV District 1 female: Silver Shinefield*

The stew my sponsor gave me lasted for a pretty long time, but now I am hungry again. I've already tried crying to get something, but it didn't work.

I guess I have to get food the old fashioned way. Stealing it from someone else.

I've been trying to find tributes all morning, but I haven't seen a single person. I'm starting to get really hungry! I trudge through the dirt, and continue to search for a tribute with plenty of food I can steal.

After another few minutes into my search, I hear a noise. It's a girl, talking.

"I'll avenge you, Thorn. I already avenged you, Palma, with that Thistle girl. Now, I'll avenge you, Thorn."

I took through a clearing in the tree and see the back of the girl from eight, sitting by herself, with a big bag of berries next to her.

Was she talking to herself? I guess she's gone looney. It's happened in the Games before.

The berries she has next to her look juicy and delicious, and my hunger gets to me. I sneak up behind her, holding my breath, and grasp the bag of berries in my hand.

The girl whips around, causing me to shriek. She has a knife brandished, and I quickly grab my knife, too.

I will kill this stupid bitch then take her food.

*POV District 8 female: Kally White*

I find myself talking to Thorn and Palma all the time. I know they aren't here anymore, but I still talk to them. I talked to them all night last night.

I'm talking to them, assuring Thorn that she will be avenged, like Palma was two days ago. I am sitting still, and talking to myself, but I can feel someone approaching behind me. I hear the dirt shifting and the occasional breath. Someone is behind me.

I see a hand reach for my bag of berries, and I turn around, my knife held tightly in my hand.

It's the blonde bimbo from One. She lets out a weak sounding little scream, and pulls out her knife. This girl is so dead.

"Thoorn!" I say out loud, laughing and smiling. "Thorn! You're about the be avenged!"

"You're insane!" Silver yells out, holding out her knife. "Thorn can't hear you, bitch! You're gonna die, just like this Thorn bitch you're talking to!"

I just laugh maniacally again, I know that I am going crazy, but I don't try and stop it. If I go crazy, it doesn't hurt as much.

Silver tries to jab me in the stomach with her knife, but it's a weak attempt and I can easily dodge it.

"Silver! You're gonna die!" I say, still smiling and giggling. The voice coming out of my mouth doesn't sound like me. I don't care.

I take my knife and stick it into Silver's stomach, slowly. She screams with pain and terror. I don't care. If Thorn had to die, Silver had to die.

I take the knife out, and plunge it through Silver's heart. I see the light leave her eyes, and the cannon fires.

"Thorn!" I say out loud, grinning up towards the sky. "I did it, Thorn!"

**A/N - This is a little short, but I wanted to get an update out today! Tell me what you think! It's about to get reeallly interesting, guys! Only one more death until the top eight! Once we get the the top six, it's going to just be nonstop action, basically! **

**Kally has basically gone crazy, and poor Silver :( I have to admit, I'm sad she's gone. She was a blast to write about! CREATOR OF SILVER - Message me about the oneshot! :D**

**_***PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE***_ and vote in the Poll I just added! Pick your top two favorite tributes and vote for them! I want to know who you all like! (Even though I've already decided on the victor and basically everything... I would still like to know what you all think!) **

**So please! GO AND VOTE IN THE POLL! :)**

**Thanks! Love you all!**

**Song - Discribes how Kally is right now, basically :)**

**PS - Who is your least favorite tribute, and why? I just love to hear what you guys think!**


	22. 20 Years of Snow

**A/N - Summer homework and house renovations are taking over my lifeee! Sorry it took a little while to get this one out :( One death today, then we are at top eight!**

**Song: 20 Years of Snow - Regina Spektor**

_**She's a dying breed.**_

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Featured Tributes : Avalon Reed, Polo Gray, Remando Tirone.**

**Day 7**

*POV District 7 female: Avalon Reed*

Remando and I made it to the hills. It was nice and shady in between to the two hills, and there were berries bushes as well as a small stream, so it was a decent place to rest.

My leg was still injured. It wasn't so bad, but I couldn't walk on my own, let alone run. The bandages needed to be changed every few hours or so. If there were to be an attack, I know that I wouldn't last very long.

Last night, we saw the District 1 girl, Silver, in the sky. That leaves nine more people. Only one more death until the top eight, and family interviews. I wonder what my brothers and dad woud say, if I made it to the top eight. I know my mom would probably not leave her bed, what with her clinical depression and all.

And then there's Luke and Rae. I wonder what they would have to say about me... especially Luke.

"How's your leg feeling?" Remando asks, offering me some berries. Remando and I watch out for each other. We are the only tributes who are still alive and from the same district. He is like a big brother to me.

"It stings a lot still," I say, "But, it should be better in a few days."

"Yeah, let's hope we can lay low for a few days," He says solemnly. He's very serious, Remando is. Fiercely loyal, and very serious. He's a good ally to have. If I have to die, I want him to win. Not only because he's from my District, but he's a good person.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is in the forest, Remando," I say, giggling at his far too serious demeanor. "I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah," He said, still not looking convinced. "I guess you're right."

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

I have been looking on the bright side of things ever since I got my bread, my confidence, my acceptance, from the people of Panem.

Knowing that there is at least one person out there who is rooting for me, even though I have a messed up face, is comforting and spirit boosting. I have been walking with a spring in my step, which is an odd thing to do in the arena, but I can't help myself.

Acceptance feels so good.

There are nine tributes left standing. District One girl died last night. Really, only a matter of time, I thought, she didn't look like much of a survivor.

I've still been staying low, rarely seeing anyone. I caught a glimpse of the District 9 boy with the little girl, which was odd to me. They seem like an unlikely alliance. Other than that, the only living souls I've seen in a few days belong to animals.

I still have a lot of my bread remaing, so for a meal, I decided to crush berries to create a sort of jam to spread in a roll. It was a little tart, but good.

I liked having bread.

I'm siting perched in my tree, like I am a majority of the time, when I hear a voice.

"You want me to go back to the hills, Palma?"

I'm confused. Palma was the District 9 tribute. She died a few days ago.

The district 8 girl, Kally, was her name, is walking through the dirt, dried blood staining her clothes and a knife covered in dry blood in her hand.

"I'll go to the hills, Palma! I'll kill all the tributes, Thorn! I will win for both of you!"

Talking to herself. She must have gone wacko after seeing Palma and Thorn die. It isn't uncommon for tributes to go insane, but hearing her voice, hearing how distant and, well, crazy it sounds sends chills down my spine.

Good thing she didn't know I was up here. I hope whoever is in the hills will be okay.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

Avalon has been asleep for a few hours, she volunteered to take night watch, so I let her sleep during the day. Her leg isn't doing too well, even though she claims it doesn't feel that bad.

If she didn't get medicine, she would probably get blood poisoning. It made me sick to my stomach to think she might die. She is my ally, my friend. I have seen enough death in this arena. I don't want to see another one.

I eat a handful of berries and hope for a sponsor to send us medicine. It isn't likely. District 7 doesn't usually get many sponsors.

I lean back against a tree and close my eyes. I am tired. But, I can't fall asleep, we have to have someone keep guard. I don't fall asleep, but I am daydreaming about District 7, returning home, seeing my family and friends.

After a few minutes, I am brought out of my daydream by a laugh. From a girl, but not Avalon.

My eyes snap open, and I see her, right behind Avalon with a bloodstained knife in her hand, District 8.

Avalon is still sleeping, unaware of the danger she is in.

"I'm gonna kill your ally!" Kally says, knife held high. "Like they killed my allies!"

Avalon wakes up now, as Kally is talking. She looks behind her and she screams.

I take my knife out and throw it at Kally, but because I'm shaking so much, it misses. I quickly try to retrive my second dagger, but Kally is going in for the kill on Avalon.

I run over to her, my dagger in my hand. Right as I dig my blade into her shoulder, she digs hers into Avalon's chest.

A scream of pain and a cannon shot fill the air at the same time.

Avalon's gone. All because of this crazy girl.

She puts her hand to her shoulder and begins running towards the forest. I have my knife at the ready and begin to chase her, leaving Avalon's body behind to be collected.

She's in a better place now, and I will win in her honor.

**A/N - Sorry to creator of Avalon! :( I was really sad to kill her. Message me about the oneshot!**

**Silver's oneshot should be out VERY soon! It will be interesting, guys, keep your eyes open!**

**Sorry this was kind of short... but it's getting down to less and less tributes! **

**Final Eight now :)**

**Two deaths next chapter, I think.**

**Who do you think will die next? **


	23. Thoughts of a Dying Atheist

**A/N - **** HEY YOU. Go read PleaseUseAnotherName's SYOT entitled: What Are The Odds?: The 252 Hunger Games You will love it. It's great! My characters are Rizz and Hunter, and I'm pretty sure anyone reading it will HATE Rizz! hehe, go check it out! It's a great read!**

**Sorry updates haven't been coming as fast as they usually do! More on that in my AN at the end of the chapter! Silver's oneshot is UP, and Avalon's will be soon! :D**

**Song - Thoughts of a Dying Atheist - Muse**

**Dead tributes:**

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Avalon Reed (7) (killed by Kally)**

**Featured Tributes: Allack Oright, Remando Tirone, Slick.**

**Day 7**

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright*

A cannon shot rang through the air. One more weak tribute dead, only eight of us left. Seven left to kill.

I wonder who it was, that little girl, who's still alive by some miracle? Or maybe it was the girl I cut yesterday? Or scarf girl? All I hope is for it not to be Slick. I want to kill him myself, in the most painful and brutal way possible.

I'm still looking for him, that little son of a bitch is sure hiding good. I need to find him, so I can kill him. I haven't even really seen any other tributes around, they must all be hiding like the cowards they are.

I need a good fight. I'm getting jumpy just sitting here and looking for someone to fight. I need to kill, to get back my momentum. I need to look for another tribute to kill, as soon as possible. Maybe Slick, if I can find him, but I would be okay with any fight, even if it was an easy one.

I look around again, hoping that a tribute would appear, but there is no one, so I continue to walk, in search of someone, anyone, to hurt.

I don't find anyone though. I'm growing anxious, trying to find someone to fight.

I need to kill. I just need it.

*POV District 7 male: Remando Tirone*

I chased the District 8 girl, determined to catch her and kill her, because she killed Avalon.

She was obviously insane, her voice was so distant when she spoke, and she didn't seem bloodthirsty before we went into the arena. She was laughing as she was running away from me, even though her shoulder was bleeding badly, she still laughed.

"Going to get me?" She called back, and I just ran faster. Yes, I was going to get her.

I was reaching her now, even though she was fast, I had adrenaline on my side. She looked back, and saw that I was right behind her, and for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. She knew I was capable of killing her.

I grabbed her injured shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. I threw her on the ground, and she started crying.

"Thorn! Palma!" She called out to the sky. "Help me! He's going to kill me! Help me!"

"Thorn and Palma aren't here!" I yelled at her. I knew Thorn and Palma had died a few days ago. "They can't hear you!"

"Yes they're alive in my mind!" She yells back. "They talk to me all the time! They tell me things!"

"That's all in your head, Kally!" I yell back, she's really gone wacky.

"No! It's not!" She screams back. She takes her dagger, and attempts to throw it at me. It narrowly misses.

I take my dagger and gently slit her throat, she doesn't even realize I did it through her tears.

Her cannon fired through the silence, and she was gone.

I felt bad about killing her, she was insane, and couldn't comprehend her actions, but I still know it would have been better for her to die. Even if she did win the Games, in her state she would end up like one of those morphling addict victors that would be better off if they had just died in the arena.

I hear the hovercraft come to pick up her body as I walk away.

Seven more left. Just seven.

*POV District 9 male: Slick*

Another cannon shot rings through the air, another dead tribute, another tribute I don't have to worry about killing so Gwenne can win.

"Who do you think those cannon were for, Slick?" Gwenne asks, looking sad like she does everytime a cannon fires.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore," I say, she just looks even sadder, so I add: "They are in a better place."

She looks more comforted after I say that.

I don't believe in all this "better place" stuff, but I know it comforts her to hear it. I don't know or care what happens to people after they die. I guess I should start thinking more about that, since I don't plan on coming out of this arena alive.

I don't know if there is a heaven or a hell or anything like that. I don't know if we just stop existing after we die, either. Or maybe, I'll be born again as a new person, completely forgetting this life I am in now.

I guess I'm kind of scared to find out. If there is a hell, I'm probably going to go there. I mean, how many people have I killed in my life? Far more than I can count, that is for sure. Maybe helping Gwenne will redeem me in the eyes of... whatever is out there. God? I don't know.

I honestly don't know.

**A/N - Sorry to creator of Kally :( Message me about oneshot! I have a good idea, and I want to see if you like it, too! **

**SONG - explains a lot about how Slick was feeling just now, I think! **

**Slow updates due to excessive fan girling about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 release in a few days. It's literally taking over my LIFE. I can't really concentrate on anything else! I'M TOO EXCITED!**

**Has anyone seen it in theaters yet? I know some of you are from the UK, so if you have seen it, tell me if you liked it! I heard it was really awesome! **

**I'm going to be so lost when it's over. It's like my childhood has come to an end! :,( **

**ANYWAYS, review and tell me if you liked this chapter! It took a while to squeeze it out of my brain DX **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Hello. :) Hope you like this new chapter! Avalon's Oneshot is up! Kally's will be up soon!**

I don't really feel like thinking of a song... haha, sorry! Hope you guys don't mind!

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Avalon Reed (7) (killed by Kally)**

**Kally White (8) (Killed by Remando)**

**Featured Tributes: Michael Arch, Allack Oright, Polo Gray**

**Day 8 :)**

*POV District 10 male: Michael Arch* 

Seven of us left, and I know that sooner or later, Nayro and I will have to part ways. We're probably the only people who are allied left.

We were still hanging out in the devastation of the tornado, seeing as none of the other tributes wanted to enter the devastation, because it looked dangerous.

It was pretty dangerous, though, I guess. Branches were hanging off trees, threatening to fall off at any moment. Sometimes, the branches fell right in front of Nayro and I, almost killing us, but we always were able to dodge them.

"Hey, Michael," Nayro says, while the two of us are relaxing, like we do most of the time. "You know we're going to have to split up soon, right?"

Nayro and I have a certain understanding of each other, it's almost like we're brothers. I really wish both of us could win, if I were to win, knowing he died, I would be unable to live with myself. Especially if it were down to the two of us, and I was the one to kill him.

"Yeah, I know," I say, after a moment. "How about tomorrow?"

Nayro stays quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

It makes me sad, thinking that this is probably the last time the two of us will have a conversation, like normal friends. One, or both, of us will die. And that's hard to wrap my brain around. Nayro has grown to be something of a best friend to me.

"You were a really good ally," I say, I'm not tempted to cry at all, because I never really cry much, but I am sad.

"You were too," Nayro says, I can tell he's not one for crying either. He smiles, even. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had."

"Same, it's like you could be my brother."

We are both smiling now, even though it's a fact that we will not be able to be friends for much longer.

"If I die, you have to win." I say, seriously.

"Same goes for me."

*POV District 4 male: Allack Oright*

I stalked through the forest, determined to find my next kill, whether it be Slick or any of the tributes remaining.

My thirst for blood is getting to me. I need someone to kill.

The next person I see, I will kill.

I walk through the forest with a purpose, listening very carefully for a noise to signal a nearby tribute.

I continue to walk, scanning the trees for an unlucky prey with my sword in my hand.

I hear a twig snap and stop dead in my tracks. Someone is close.

I lift my sword up, and charge in the direction I heard the twig snap, and sure enough, there is a tribute there.

Remando, the guy from 7, who I've fought before.

He has a dagger, but it's nothing compared to my sword, I'm better equipped. This fight will fight easily, and Remando knows it. I can see the panic in his eyes.

I whip my sword at his neck, but he ducks and my blade doesn't kill him.

He tries to jab his knife into my calf, but I step on his hand, causing his to drop his dagger, leaving him defenseless.

I am fighting with the bloodlust that I gained from going without killing or fighting for a few days.

I whip my knife at Remando's head again, this time, I did not miss my target.

I see his head roll onto the ground, and I hear the cannon fire.

I am back, and I'm going to win this Game.

*POV District 11 female: Polo Gray*

The sun sets on another day in the arena, one more death happened today.

I hear the Capitol Anthem play, and avert my eyes to the sky, to see who died today.

I see the picture of the District 7 boys flash the screen, and feel a little sad. He seemed like a good person, not crazy. I wish it would have been someone who was a bad person. I don't want a bad person to win this year.

I think about who's left in the arena besides me. District 3 boy, District 4 boy, District 6 girl, District 9 boy, and District 10 boy. That's it. Six people remain.

If only I could stay low for the rest of the Games, and wait for the others to kill each other, but the Gamemakers won't let that happen.

I will have to participate in the Games, whether I like it or not.

I don't want to think about what's going to happen next in these Games.

**A/N - Hope you liked it! Sorry to Remando's creator :( I was so sad to kill him, I really like him! Message me about the oneshot!**

**Now, if you do not like Harry Potter, you do not have to read the rest of the A/N... or if you like Harry Potter, but do not know how it ends, because this will contain **SPOILERS FOR THE LAST MOVIE****

**Oh man, guys. Oh, man.**

**I LOVED that movie. I cried more than I would care to admit... basically from Fred/Tonks/Lupin's death for the rest of the movie, I was sobbing. It was so sad. :( Especially when Snape was crying over Lily's dead body. OH MAN. I lost it. LOST it. **

**Neville was so great! :D I love him, he's my favorite character! "YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Loved it :) **

**Bravo to Alan Rickman, he stole the show. Him and, of course, Matthew Lewis. But, all the actors did a marvelous job! It was brilliant! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! I'm on a Potter high/Post Potter Depression!**


	25. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**A/N - KALLY AND REMANDO'S ONESHOTS ARE UP! :)**

Song - Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on._

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Avalon Reed (7) (killed by Kally)**

**Kally White (8) (Killed by Remando)**

**Remando Tirone (7) (Killed by Allack)**

**Featured Tributes: Slick, Allack Oright, Nayro Caller**

**Day 9**

*POV Slick*

There are six people left now, and I'm starting to worry. Any moment, someone could jump out and kill Gwenne.

Then what would I do? I've already decided that I don't want to win the Games. There in really no reason for me to win. So, if Gwenne dies before me, what will I do?

I guess I can just worry about that when the time comes.

That monster, Allack, is still out there, along with the boys from 3 and 10, and the girl from 11. The girl with the scarf.

I guess if Gwenne doesn't win, I want scarf girl to.

I haven't seen anyone around lately, but that's not a big deal. There are only six left. I'm nervous for what is going to happen next. The Gamemakers aren't going to keep us separated for long, that's for sure.

"Slick, how long do you think it will be before we are forced to fight?" Gwenne says, looking scared. It's almost like she can read my mind.

"I don't know, Gwenne," I say, trying to be gentle and kind, "Probably not long, though. They want to get a Victor soon."

"Yeah, and you'll probably be the Victor, Slick!" She says, happily. "I know you will be!"

"Gwenne, I've already told you," I say patiently. "I'm going to make sure you win. Not me. I need to redeem myself!"

"Slick, you don't need to redeem yourself!" She says, almost laughing. "You are a good person and a good friend! You aren't bad! No matter how much you may think you are."

"You have no idea, Gwenne," I say, then I decide to change the subject, before I reveal too much to her. "How about I shoot something to eat?"

Her face lights up and she nods enthusiastically.

"That sounds very good!"

"Good."

*POV Allack Oright*

Finally, with a fresh kill on my brain, I am able to sit down and get some rest and find food.

I find a shady tree to sit under and I take out a bow that I had obtained, ready to shoot some meat to eat.

Most of the food in this arena consists of berries. Berries will not fill me up, I need fresh meat, or else I won't be able to function.

I see a rabbit about twenty feet away, and I take aim and shoot. My arrow flies directly into the rabbit's heart. Good, lunch.

I skin the rabbit and start a fire, and I cook the rabbit over the fire until it's cooked enough to eat.

The meat tastes alright, nothing like what I'm used to, but it will have to do.

I lean back against the tree. I need to get some sleep, but I don't want to fall asleep while I am unguarded.

So, instead I occupy my thoughts with how killing Slick will feel, finally getting my revenge on him.

To be honest, I don't even remember why I needed revenge on him, but it had taken over my mind so completely, that I can't imagine not being the one to kill him.

All I need to do is kill five more people, then I will be victor. I will have all the honor and glory that I deserve.

*POV Nayro Caller*

It was about noon, and Michael and I were getting ready to go our separate ways. This was probably the saddest I've been in the arena yet.

Michael and I have grown so close, I would consider him the brother I never had. We were the same age, so we could talk on the same level.

He told me about his family that he cared so deeply about and I told him about my fiancée. We had gotten to know each other so well over the course of the Games, he probably knew me better than anyone, except Aubra. And apparently I knew him better than anyone, except his little brother Gabriel.

Knowing that one or both of us will die within these next few days is truly heartbreaking. It's made me rethink everything. I know Michael so well now, I know all about his life back home, I know how pained his family will be if he dies. With that knowledge, it makes my desire for me to win dwindle.

Of course, I still want to win. I want to go home and marry Aubra, I want to be with my family again. But, I don't want to win at the price of his death.

If it comes down to the two of us in the arena, I honestly don't know what I'll do. I won't be able to kill him, that is for sure. I wouldn't be able to kill my best friend.

Michael and I had decided to walk to the end of the devastation from the tornado then split up. We were still struggling to find out way out of the devastation, though.

"It's like we're walking in circles!" Michael says with frustration. "There is no way out of here!"

"There's got to be," I say, reasonably. I'm the optimist out of the two of us. "The whole arena can't be covered in devastation!"

After another ten minutes or so of wandering, I can see trees standing upright.

"I think we're getting close!" I say, and sure enough, a minute later, there is almost no devastation.

"Well, I guess this is it," Michael says, looking at me with sad eyes.

We both know this is the last time we will see each other alive.

"Yeah," I say, taking a deep breath. I'm not one for crying, but I'm close to it. "Good luck, man. If I don't win, you have to."

"Same goes," Michael says, "It has to be one of us."

I give a half hearted smile and nod.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" I ask, trying to hold back tears. I am a big, strong man. Men don't cry.

"You're my best friend too, bro," He smiles, and we shake hands, giving each other a quick man hug. "Good luck out there."

We both look at each other one last time, then turn our backs to each other, starting to walk away.

I'm barely walking for two seconds when I hear a loud snap and a crash followed by a scream of pain.

My heart immediately begins racing as I turn around and see a horrible sight.

Michael, on the ground, with a large, sharp branch piercing through his stomach. The branch must have not been completely connected to the tree, hanging by only a string.

Michael had truly been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I run over to him, knowing that it is too late, but refusing to accept it. He's still alive, but only barely.

"Mike!" I cry, trying to force the large branch out of his stomach. "You can't die! Don't die!"

I get the branch out, but there is blood everywhere, it's getting all over my clothes and hands.

"Nayro, you have to win," Michael says, through his tears, "You've got to win for me, get back and see Aubra. And tell my family I love them, and I love you, you're like the brother I never had."

Tears are now streaming down my face. I can't help it. I just watched my best friend get stabbed by a branch, and now he's talking like he's going to die. A part of me knows he will, but the other part refuses to accept it.

"I will, you're my best friend, Mike," As I say these words, he closes his eyes, and a loud cannon rings through the air. I am overcome by sadness and guilt. If only I would've chosen to have gone left, and he would've walked the safe way.

My best friend, dead. I stand up shakily, and walk away. A hovercraft flies in and takes his body away, and that is the last I will ever see if him.

I wipe my eyes, and begin to walk away. I will win, not only for myself, but for my fallen best friend.

**A/N - :( I cried so much while writing this. I loved Michael. So much :,( Message me about the oneshot, creator! NEW POLL UP IN MY PROFILE, SOON! You are allowed to vote for ONE tribute and it MAY NOT be your own! OH! And new fanart! By Jdejm (creator of Thorn!) h ttp:/www..com/#/d3yrsy7 (remove space between h and t!) She drew Palma, Kally and Thorn! And it's really good! :D **

**So tell me what you thought of this super sad chapter, and vote in the poll! :) :)**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Tribute(D) - # of kills.**

**Nayro Caller (3) - 0**

**Allack Oright (4) - 5**

**Gwenne Willowdrop (6) - 0**

**Slick (9) - 2**

**Polo Gray (11) - 0**


	26. EvaHero

**A/N - This is a big chapter guys! BIG chapter! Three deaths! :(**

**Songs! (Yes, two!)**

Eva - Nightwish

_The good in her will be my sunflower field_

Hero - Regina Spektor

_I'm the hero of the story don't need to be saved_

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Avalon Reed (7) (killed by Kally)**

**Kally White (8) (Killed by Remando)**

**Remando Tirone (7) (Killed by Allack)**

**Michael Arch (10) (Killed by Tree Branch)**

**Day 10 :)**

**POV Gwenne Willowdrop**

I was alone for the first time in the arena, since I had become allied with Slick. He was having a hard time finding game to shoot, and I told him to go look further.

He was weary to leave me, but I insisted that I would be alright. What's the worst that could happen, anyways?

I sat under a tree, Slick told me to stay put, and waited for him to return.

I have made it further than I ever thought I would in the arena! Top five! That just amazes me! And it's all thanks to Slick.

God knows where I would be without him. Probably long gone dead.

I know I won't win though, not matter how determined Slick is that I do win, I still don't think I will. I'm too young, young people never win in the Games!

I wait patiently for Slick to return, think of who I want to win, that is, if Slick doesn't. The girl from 11 seems nice, even though she's covered up by that scarf. All I know is I don't want that Allack to win. He seems very mean.

I hear twigs snapping behind me, and I expect to see Slick returning, with something to eat. I smile at the thought of food and turn around.

"What did you get-?" I start to ask, but I stop. It wasn't Slick that I heard.

I see Allack, holding a loaded bow and pointing it directly towards me. My heart starts beating fast, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I am going to die.

"Slick!" I scream, "Slick, help me! Slick!" I know he's too far away to save me in time, but maybe he'll be able to kill Allack after he kills me.

I hear Allack laugh, and I close my eyes.

**POV Allack Oright**

I hear the little girl cry out for Slick. So, he allied with a weakling? I laugh at the thought, and release my arrow.

It goes straight through the little girl's heart and I hear a cannon burst. She's dead alright. I just laugh some more. One kill closer to being Victor. And Slick must be on his way, I killed his precious little ally.

Sure enough, I hear rushing through the leaves acrossed the clearing, and Slick bursts through the trees, looking livid with his bow in hand.

"You!" He spits out at me, with a look of loathing and hatred burning through his face. "You killed her! I'll kill you, bastard!"

He points his bow and me and I just laugh again.

"Why don't we fight like men?" I say, setting down my bow and drawing my sword. "Or are you too afraid you might lose?"

He cries out in rage and picks up his sword, too. Then, we go at it.

We fight quickly and both of us have bloodlust on our minds. He is, by far, the most skilled opponent I have ever faced, but I am still confident that I will win.

The blades clink again and again, every time I go in for a kill, he blocks it and vice versa. We must have been fighting for a good ten minutes; both of us were sweating, but determined to win.

Slick goes to strike my neck, and I take my blade to block it, but as I move my blade, he changes his course. His blade starts to make it's way to my stomach. That son of a bitch faked me out. There is no way I can move fast enough to block this blow.

I feel the blade rip through the skin on my stomach and sink into my organ.

I immediately know that I am finished. I drop my sword and fall to my knees. I look up to see Slick.

He doesn't look pleased, he looks heartbroken. I see him take his sword and swish it towards my neck, then I black out.

**POV Slick**

I hear Allack's cannon fire off, and I fall to my knees.

How could I have failed Gwenne? She deserved to win, she deserved to come out alive. I am a failure.

That poor, innocent soul has been taken. Murdered at the hands of this dead monster in front of me.

I suddenly notice that my cheeks are wet. I am crying. I have never before cried. I didn't even cry when my brother died.

What's the point anymore? I've failed. Gwenne, the single good person in this arena, is dead. Murdered. She will never be able to grow up and live her life. She's gone forever.

I wipe my eyes and decide what I am going to do.

I don't want to live anymore.

There is no reason to.

I take the knife out of my backpack, the same one I used to slit Falco's throat, and grasp it in my hands.

I take a deep breath, this is it. I am going to die. Nervous, I may be, if hell exists, I am surely going there, but I can't live with myself anymore, knowing that I left Gwenne alone to be murdered, it was all my fault.

I close my eyes, and grip the knife harder.

I plunge the knife towards my heart, and feel the blade sink in.

Then, the world around me goes dark.

**A/N - :( :( :( :( :(**

**:(**

**This chapter made me very sad. :,( Only two more tributes left! **

**Nayro and Polo!**

*******NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE!********

**Please vote, your votes will decide the Victor! I can't choose :(**

**So, vote vote vote vote!**

**Hope to get the last chapter of the Games out by tomorrow, so VOTE! :) Voting will end at 3 o'clock tomorrow Eastern Time! So, vote! **


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello! Just letting you all know, the poll is CLOSED, and a victor has been chosen! :)**

**The next chapter will be out later today, I hope, but it might be tomorrow, also! **

**While you are waiting: Read Allack's and Michael's oneshots! :D**

**AND **

**I don't know if any of you have seen the Katniss and Rue video on youtube by Mainstay Productions, but it's great. And, just yesterday, they came out with a new video about Haymitch's Hunger Games (The 2nd Quell), and it is pretty darn amazing, so go watch them, if you have't already! They also do one about the cave scene with Katniss and Peeta. **

**:)**

**/MainstayPro**


	28. Firestorm

**A/N - And here is the conclusion. The voting was 9 to 5! So, it was fairly close! **

_Song-_

_Firestorm - Xandria_

**Chandra Wilson (2) (killed by Remando)**

**Andy Devilsons (5) (killed by Jellen)**

**Rena Fama (5) (killed by Allack)**

**Derrick Moore (8) (killed by Allack)**

**Grest Folley (11) (killed by Silver)**

**Edic Monroe (12) (tortured by careers and killed by Allack)**

**Cassie Downware (12) (killed by Slick)**

**Luke Rowling (6) (stabbed by Jellen and died from wounds)**

**Falco (2) (throat slit by Slick)**

**Jellen Rite (1) (stabbed by Margo)**

**Margo Doghunt (3) (killed by Allack)**

**Palma Green (9) (killed by muttations)**

**Thorn Dahles (10) (killed by muttations)**

**Thistle Clay (4) (killed by Kally)**

**Silver Shinefield (1) (killed by Kally)**

**Avalon Reed (7) (killed by Kally)**

**Kally White (8) (Killed by Remando)**

**Remando Tirone (7) (Killed by Allack)**

**Michael Arch (10) (Killed by Tree Branch)**

**Gwenne Willowdrop (6) (Killed by Allack)**

**Allack Oright (4) (Killed by Slick)**

**Slick (9) (Killed himself)**

**Day 11 (final day!)**

**Both tributes featured. **

*Polo*

Yesterday was a big day in the arena, apparently. Three deaths, about ten minutes in between. Boom, boom, boom. Allack, Slick, and Gwenne all died. I think back to when I saw Slick and Gwenne, and wonder what could have possibly happened.

Two of us are left in here. Just two! Me and Nayro, the boy from Three. I won't be able to kill him, I'm barely able to kill a fly, let alone another human being. I don't know what the Gamemakers will do to bring us together, but they have to do something, Panem must be impatiently begging for a Victor.

I hop out if the tree I was sitting in, the sun had just risen, and I know that today is the last day in the arena. I will either die today, or watch Nayro die, kill him, even, maybe. I walk through the forest, not entirely sure where I am walking to, or what I will do if I do happen to come across Nayro.

Is he looking for me, with his weapon held high? Does he have killing me on his mind? There's no way to be sure.

I continue to walk, my scarf secured around my face. This is it.

*Nayro*

How can I be expected to kill someone? Let alone somebody I don't even know. The girl from District 11, Polo, had always struck pity in my heart.

She always had that scarf on, who knows what she was hiding? She seemed so sweet and innocent, and now, the Gamemakers want the two of us to fight to the death. How am I supposed to do that?

I am walking through the forest, thinking through what I'll do. I can't kill her, I just can't. I want to go home though, I want to see Aubra and my family. I want to win for Michael's sake. But in order to do that, do I have to become a murderer?

My dad one time told me about a Game where the Gamemakers sent a hurricane on the last four tributes, and all but three were killed, leaving the Victor, a Victor who hadn't killed a single person in the Games. Will something like that happen?

There is always the possibility that Polo is a cold blooded murderer, too. I've been so cut off from the rest of the tributes this whole time, I really don't know who did most of the killing. Maybe she killed all three of those tributes yesterday.

I just don't know.

I continue walking when something catches my attention. I stop, and smell the air.

I know that smell. It's smoke. A fire. This is what the Gamemakers decided to do. A fire.

As soon as I realize this, I see the fire making it's way through the trees behind me, a big cloud of black smoke coming with it.

I run, as fast as I can.

*Polo*

As I wonder what will happen next, I hear a noise approaching. It sounds like someone running through the trees...

And then, Nayro bursts through the trees, fear all over his face, close behind him, I see it.

Fire. _Fire!_

I immediately start to run.

Horrid memories come back to life inside my mind, playing with matches when I was young, my hair on fire, my face on fire.

Fire is my worst fear, fire is my biggest enemy. Fire has made me the way I am today.

Nayro and I are running together. We are no longer enemies, we are allies, running away from this beast that is chasing us.

While I am running, my scarf flies of and into the flames, and Nayro sees my face. My hideous face.

"Run, faster!" he yells at me, not phased by my appearance, and I do run faster, but we can both feel the heat on our backs.

It's only a matter of time before the inferno reaches us.

One second, I am running as fast as my feet will take me, the next I feel myself falling.

*Nayro*

I am running at top speed, trying to escape the flames, but it seems the faster I run, the closer the flames get.

Polo and I are now teammates, escaping this foe together. Her scarf flew off, and I saw what was under there. Burn. This isn't her first encounter with fire.

We are both running as fast as we can, and suddenly I hear a cry.

Polo is no longer next to me. I look back and see her on the ground, being engulfed in flames.

I am overcome by sadness.

All of a sudden, the flames are put out, and I hear Otto's voice.

"Congratulations, Nayro Caller! Victor of the 28th Hunger Games!"

I am in shock, I can barely move.

That's it? I won? I didn't even kill anyone.

I see a hovercraft come and beam me up. A nurse is waiting for me, and she smiles.

"Congratulations, Nayro," She has a needle in her hand. "This won't hurt a bit."

She stick the needle in my neck, and I know immediately that it's anesthetic. I black out.

**A/N - So, there it is! Nayro won, 9 to 5! Sorry to creator of Polo, RhiannaNekozawa, she was a great character, and I was really sad to kill her! :( Oneshot? I will do it! :)**

**And Congratulations to ILRPinkGirl, the creator of Nayro! :D I loved his character, am I am glad he won! **

**There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two, so keep your eyes open! It should be a good time! :)**

**Love you all, thanks for sticking with this story! :)**


	29. After the Games

**A/N - Hello! Here is the conclusion chapter of Bloodlust, my SYOT! Thank you all, who have stuck through it to the very end! I'm so glad I had such great reviewers and tributes! :D **

**So, here it is. It takes place the next year, after Nayro mentored his first games, and he's a few months away from mentoring his second!**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

*Nayro Caller of District 3*

This year's Victor had just left District 3. She was a bloodthirsty girl from District 2, she killed both of my tributes. Kellan and Diana had been my two tributes names, and both of them died in the bloodbath at the hands of this year's Victor.

It pains me to think about them, Kellan was 15 and Diana was only 13. They were both so scared, and I had tried my best to comfort them, but they both died in the first ten minutes of the Games.

Being a mentor was the worst thing. Getting two tributes, gaining their trust, getting to know them, encouraging them, then watching them die. It was absolutely awful.

At least I had Aubra and my family to comfort me. Aubra and I had gotten married six months after I had won my Games, our one year anniversary was last week.

Rae has grown into a beautiful young woman, she even has a boyfriend now, and she understands how I feel when I'm with Aubra, and she isn't jealous of Aubra anymore.

My mom and dad are still happily married, glowing with happiness that both of their children and alive and well, and one of them even survived the Hunger Games.

My life has been going good, it really has.

The nightmares are terrible, though. Every night, it's the same thing. Watching Michael get killed by the tree branch again and again. A few times, he even comes back to life, blaming me for his death.

I see Polo get engulfed by the flames. I hate myself for winning over her, she had to die at the cause of her worst fears, and I had to live. Sometimes, I hear her screaming in my dreams, even though she never actually screamed in the arena.

Aubra and I get back to our house in Victor's Village. Only three houses are occupied in the village.

"Well, she was very evil," Aubra says, looking solemn. "Why can't we have another good Victor, like you?"

I sigh. I'm not a good Victor. No one truly is a good Victor.

"Nayro, I have something I want to tell you," She says, giving a slight smile. "I think it will lighten your mood a little bit."

"What is it, Aub?" I ask, I really want something to make me feel better right now.

"Well," She says, giving a full blown smile now, "I went to the doctor's office the other day, because I was feeling sick in the morning. And, he did some tests. I'm pregnent, Nayro!"

I immediately smile and my mood does a complete 180.

"I'm going to be a dad?" I ask with excitement.

"Yes, you're going to be a dad!" Aubra answers. I lift Aubra into a hug and kiss her on the lips.

I am overcome by happiness. I am going to have a little baby boy or girl. I am going to be a father.

Aubra and I celebrate what evening, having my and her family over. We all discuss baby names and debate whether it will be a boy or a girl.

It isn't until later that night, after being rudely awoken by a particularly bad nightmare, that I realize that my baby might be reaped for the Hunger Games.

**A/N - Kind of a bittersweet ending, I guess. But Panem isn't exactly a happy place, is it?**

** I haven't heard from Polo's creator yet about a oneshot, but I'm sure there will be one! So keep your eyes pealed!**

**And, yes, this SYOT is over. :(**

**I AM, however, going to be doing ANOTHER one! :D The form will be out tomorrow! :) :) :)**

**AND - I am also currently writing a version of FINNICK'S Hunger Games! I have only written a few chapters, so I will be writing two stories at once, my new SYOT and my Finnick story! So, the updates may be a tad slower for both stories. **

**I am posting the first chapter of my Finnick story right after posting this, so please check it out! Read the first chapter and see if you like it! If you don't, then don't worry about it! :)**

**So, remember, keep an eye out for a form tomorrow! **


End file.
